Your Love Is My Drug
by ll Akane Nakatsukasa ll
Summary: Suzuki had never known the meaning of a true family. Having been saved by Takuma 12 years ago from a rogue vampire, she gets adopted as a five-year-old and when she gets sent to Cross Academy years later, will she find her one true love?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what I can improve on in your very much anticipated reviews! I'm also very sorry if this story seems similar to anyone else's because 65% of my inspiration for this came from other fanfics on this site, namely Dark Hikari, Random Tales Of Vampire Knight and Vampire Chat. So, any criticism is very much welcomed...I think.

So, enjoy! ^_^

"Nakahara! Prêtez plus d'attention dans la classe!" yelled my all too hot-tempered French language teacher, Mr Manette. Sheesh, what's so wrong with daydreaming in class when you already know what the teacher's teaching? "Oui, Monsieur Manette." I replied in a monotonous voice. As the sound of the school bell resounded in the whole building, all the students smiled and threw all their worksheets into the air. "Oh yeah! It's summer vacation!" they squealed in delight. Every single one of them were grinning gleefully...except for me.

I sauntered out of the school building and into my own private limousine. My chauffeur revved the engine and the vehicle started to move. Scenes of polytechnic students beaming and chatting excitedly with their friends about the summer holidays quickly passed. You people don't know why I'm like this... If only you knew what kind of life I have right now... If only you knew what kinds of things I go through at home... If you were me, you wouldn't be able to last as long as I can. "Lady Suzuki, is anything on your mind?" asked my chauffeur. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine...as always." I lied. I am most definitely _not _fine. Can't anyone living near me understand that?

…

"Welcome home, Lady Suzuki!" my maids greeted me elatedly as I walked in my foster parents' countryside mansion. "It's good to be back. Thank you." I blankly replied, making my way up the stairs to my room, the one and only place where I would be able to actually _enjoy_ some privacy. Shutting the door silently behind me, I kicked off my shoes and entered the bathroom. I stripped down and let the warm water shower down on me.

…

I came out of the bathroom, wearing a lavender silk nightgown that reached down to my knees. There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I called. "Lady Suzuki, your parents sent you a letter from Spain." Rachel-san came in. "Thank you." I took the scented letter and sat down on my bed to read it. The letter said :

_Our dearest daughter Suzuki,_

_Now that the summer holidays are here, we have some plans in mind for you. You are to go home to Japan and study in the prestigious Cross Academy, alongside your cousin, Manabe Yuhi, who will be joining you there 2 days after your arrival._

_Because of the fact that we are vampires and the fact that both you and Manabe are eligible to study in Cross Academy, both you and Manabe will be sent to the school's Night Class, a class comprised only of vampires of Noble rank and above._

_Rest assured that you will be safe. In Cross Academy, the Chairman will be your guardian, so if you have any problems, feel free to go to him for help._

_The Chairman has already organised and scheduled a welcoming party specially for you. As for Manabe, his parents will take care of him. The President of the Moon Dorm is the Pureblood, Kaname Kuran, while the Vice President is Asato Ichijou's grandson, Takuma Ichijou, the one who will escort you around the school._

_Please try to mix around with your fellow schoolmates and if you are able, make a friend or two. And if an unexpected miracle occurs during your stay, you may be able to find a boyfriend._

_We have scheduled a flight for you from France to Japan. The plane will take off today at 4.30 PM. You will reach Kansai Airport by tomorrow at around 5 PM._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Your parents_

_P.S. We are having a blast in Spain! ^_^ You should come here when you've graduated from university, which you will be going to after you've studied in Cross Academy with your scholarship._

Cross Academy in Japan, huh? I wonder how being in a class with a Pureblood is like... Well, I better start packing up.

…

The plane traveled down the runway noisily. "Please buckle up your seat belts and prepare for takeoff." the air stewardess announced through a speaker. I sighed. This is going to be one _long_ ride...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors I have made. Besides, I'm still quite young and my English is not that good! :(

Here are the translations for the French dialogues above :

-Prêtez plus d'attention dans la classe = Pay more attention in class

-Oui, Monsieur Manette = Yes, Mr Manette

P.S. Please don't take these translations as a French lesson. I just put translations here so that you will know what they mean.

Oh yeah. Before I forget, here is my OC's information :

Name : Suzuki Nakahara

Age : 17

Race : Aristocrat Vampire

Appearance : Straight blonde hair with blue eyes


	2. Infatuation

Hi again! This is chapter 2 of Your Love Is My Drug. Reviews are very much appreciated! ^_^

So, enjoy! :)

I got out of the car and bade the driver farewell. The school gates looked _really _old with those rose vines. How old were these buildings anyway? I rung what looked like a bell and waited.

…

A cheerful-looking brown-haired girl with carmine eyes in a black uniform came out with an older boy with silver hair and lavender eyes wearing a black uniform similar to hers. "Welcome to Cross Academy, Nakahara-san! We are the prefects in the school. My name is Yuuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryuu." she introduced. The boy seemed emo... I wonder if he's a gangster of some sort?

…

"This is the Moon Dorm, Nakahara-san! You will be staying here with the other students of the Night Class. I've already put the set of uniforms you ordered on your bed in your room, so don't worry." Yuuki pointed at a mansion-like building as she led me closer. The mahogany doors flew open as I approached the stairs in front of the building. A blonde-haired boy with emerald green eyes came forward. Those eyes and that smile seemed so familiar... Do I know him? "Welcome to the Night Class, Nakahara-chan! We are pleased to have you." he greeted. Seriously, what was up with these people? They're all happy and carefree.

First there's the hyperactive Yuuki and the emo gangster-like dude Zero and _now_ there's this freakishly happy vampire bloke? No wonder Nabe-kun didn't want to come here when his parents called. He knew this school's full of weirdos. Does that mean the 'almighty' Kaname Kuran's _also_ a weirdo? Dude, I most definitely don't _want_ to meet a Pureblood weirdo!

"Thank you for having me." I said as I did a slight curtsey. "Come. I'll give you a tour of the school!" the boy yelled as he ran past me, grabbing my hand. "Let's go!" he cried. "Wait! How about my luggage?" I asked. This guy's like a 5-year-old! Is he mentally retarded or something? Being with a retard isn't fun at all. St. Maria's Girls' Academy (my school in France) made my class go on a field trip to the mental hospital and boy, were the people there freaky! 85% of my class developed a phobia of mental hospitals and the people in it and what's more, that 85% included me. HELP!

…

The boy had been running for quite some time now. Isn't he tired? He slowed down and eventually stopped. "Excuse my rudeness, senpai, but I don't know your name." I said softly. Why am I getting nervous? Is it because this boy is by far the cutest boy I've ever seen? If I find out that I actually have a crush on him, I am _so_ going to kick my own ass! "My name is Takuma Ichijou." he replied. "Oh, so you're the Vice President of the Night Class?" I inquired. He turned his head to face me and smiled. "Yep."

"According to Kaname, you're emo. Is that true?" he asked, suddenly curious. "Is this a tour of the school or is this an interrogation session of some kind?" I answered his question with a question. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. In response, I raised an eyebrow in a way that seemed to challenge him to answer me straight. "Well... I don't know either, Nakahara-chan." he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

…

"Finally..." I muttered under my breath as droplets of warm water showered down on me. This relaxed me a bit, despite the fact that this school was _overflowing _with weirdos.

…

Again, I come out of the bathroom in a silk nightgown. Someone knocked on the door. "May I come in, Nakahara-chan?" asked the vice president from outside. "Come in if you must, Ichijou-san." I replied, digging into my bag for my manga. "What are you looking for?" he asked, sitting beside me on the couch. "My manga." I curtly replied. "Manga? Did you say 'manga' ?" he was suddenly eager. I nodded, in spite of the fact that my head was halfway in my bag. "What are you currently reading?" "Kaichou wa Maid-sama." "What chapter?" "The chapter that has just been released. Kaichou wa Maid-sama chapter 50." I replied. "Found it!" I pulled the book out.

Ichijou-san just got down on his knees in front of me with puppy-dog eyes. "Let me read with you! Please?" he smiled the most charming smile I've ever seen. "Please? Please? Come on! Pretty please?" he pleaded. I've gotta admit, his puppy-dog eyes _were_ cute and his pleading was starting to get on my nerves. "Argh, fine!" Finally, finally, _finally_ he stops pleading. He put his arm around me and held me close.

"Um... Ichijou-san? What are you doing?" I asked, my cheeks slightly red. "We're gonna read chapter 50 together, right? Besides, if I'm not near you, how can I read what the characters are saying?" "Oh, right." I turned away and cursed myself. You stupid girl! Of course he can't see if he's too far away! What the hell is wrong with you, dumb ass?

Heeeeyyy... Since when was my hand so warm? I looked and saw Ichijou-san holding my hand. What the fuck? I bent my head low to read so that he wouldn't see me blush. Dude, dude, _dude_! He can't see me blush! Rich people dub 'Emo Genius' so how can I blush? Why the hell do they call me 'genius'? I ain't smart! Heeeeyyy... It's getting warmer. Why the fuck is it only now that I notice he's holding me closer? Hell, I am dumb.

…

Ichijou-san finally left. And he seemed quite satisfied when he left. The way he smiles is so cute... ARGH! Stop thinking about him, you dumb ass! But he's soooo _irresistibly _cute... Man, am I hearing myself? Boy-obsessed much? I opened my bag again and took out a box of chocolate pocky. I ripped the top open and ate a stick. So yummy...like Ichijou-san. I grinned a dreamy smile before slapping my forehead. What the hell? Why the fuck do I think he's yummy? That's FREAKY!

I am _soooo _freaking myself out. Dude, is this what people call infatuation? I am as sure as hell that I don't wanna get infatuated with a boy! Even if he's a vampire. That's unnatural for me! I have _always_ been appeared emo and called emo. And I have never actually showed any other face or expression to absolutely anyone aside from my everyday emotionless face. So, why should that dude be an exception? But Nabe-kun and one of our other cousins, Tofu-kun, have seen my other faces before... So, he _can_ be and exception, right? ...Nope. Maybe not...

So, there's chapter 2, everyone! Please don't forget to review and favorite! Are there any chapters of Kaichou wa Maid-sama besides chapter 1 to 50?


	3. Don't rush!

I'm so bored at home so I decided to update my story, so here's chapter 3! ^_^

"If you want to find the area of a circle, you have to -" the teacher began. I raised my hand and asked "Sensei, it there really any point in teaching something so easy?" I asked. "This isn't easy, Miss Nakamura. In fact, most students of this school fail in this subject." he insisted. "Sensei, it's **Nakahara**. Not Nakamura. Do you even know my name?" I corrected. "If you're so smart, tell me how you find the are of a circle." he said as an impish smile spread on his face. "You use π r 2." I stated emotionlessly with ease. As if circles have ever been a problem for me. I have never actually stress my brain on any subject.

Hehe... I guess I am quite smart after all. I smirked in my head. "YOU! How old are you?" the teacher pointed an accusing finger at me. "I'm 17 years old, Sensei." I replied blankly. "What? How can someone so young be so smart?" he asked, slightly shocked. Is this teacher stupid or something? 'So young'? I'm not young! Besides, I'm already 17. The standards if this school be really, really easy.

'What you got, boy, is hard to find. I think about it all the time.' That must be my phone. Someone's calling me. 'I'm all strung out, my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind. Because your love, your love, your love is my drug.' Ke$ha sang. "Nakahara, answer the damned call! It's distracting the rest of the class!" scolded the teacher. 'I said your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love.' I continued listening to the song.

I like this song. Somewhat reminds me of my addiction to Ichijou-san... Dude, am I really addicted? Just great. Now, he sounds like a drug. "NAKAHARA, ANSWER THE CALL!" hollered the teacher.

Fine. I don't wanna get expelled. "Hello? Who is this?" I answered. "Suzuki-chan! You've got to help me! I don't wanna go to Cross Academy! It's full of weirdos!" yelled my cousin, Nabe-kun. "As if I actually _can_ help you." I scoffed. "Just try to convince my parents to **not** send me there for the holidays! I want to get girlfriend!" he pleaded. "Nabe-kun." "What is _wrong_ with you? You're only 4 years older than me. Why the rush?" I questioned.

"My parents _want_ me to get married before I turn 25! What 'why the rush'? It's not like your parents aren't pressuring you to get a boyfriend!" he reasoned. "They said _try _to get a boyfriend, you faggot. They didn't say that I _had _to get one. Besides, it's like 4 years before you turn 25, you moron." I stated. "Stop insulting me, you emotionless weirdo!" he yelled, finally showing signs of irritation.

"Thanks. Maybe because I'm an emotionless weirdo, _they_ sent me here. Since you are _also_ being sent here, that only makes it clear that you too are a weirdo, you retard." Hey, who knew that being sarcastic would be this fun? Hehe... "I am most definitely _not_ a friggin' weirdo, you twerp!" Wow. Hot-tempered, much? "Nakahara, put that call down NOW!" screamed the teacher once more. Dude, will he _ever_ stop yelling at me? What, I've something he doesn't like or something? If that's true, well then, he can just learn to ignore me, for crying out loud.

"Bye, you faggot. Text me." I said, hanging up. Super Junior's Bonamana chorus started playing on my phone. 'Break it down to you, down to you. Nae gasumi no nol gatji mothandamyon momchul goranda.' "Nakahara, turn that off NOW!" Great, he's yelling...again.

Hehe... I will ignore him. 'Bolkka malkka, bolkka malkka, bolkka malkka. Na gatun namja .' I'll just read the text. 'Just help me to _not_ go there for the summer holidays! Please? I want to spend my free time surfing the Net! Dude, help me! I need to finish watching Kaze no Stigma!' Hehe... Desperate, aren't you? If that's the case, then, I'll read all your texts but I won't reply any.

…

FINALLY, CLASS IS OVER! Time to listen to music. 'You know you love me. I know you care. Just shout whenever and I'll be there. You want my love, you want my heart. And we will never ever ever be apart. Are we an item? Girl, quit playing. We're just friends. What are you saying? Said there's another.' Justin Bieber sang this... But why do I actually _want _to hear Ichijou-san sing this to me? That's just plain weird.

…

Time to sleep. I can see the sun starting to light up the dark sky. I flung myself carelessly onto the bed with my legs dangling from one side of the bed and my arm over my eyes.

Then, I received a voice mail...from Nabe-kun. 'Come on! Don't do this to me, cousin! I desperately _need _your help!' Hehe... 'Desperately _need_' , huh? Dream on. "Nakahara-chan, may I come in?" asked Ichijou-san from outside. "Come in." I replied, without moving.

"Are you hungry, Nakahara-chan?" he asked as he entered the room. "Yes, but so what? It's not like I have anyone to bring me food here." I retorted. "I was thinking of taking you out to eat. Interested?" Go out for food with him? Sounds good. But I'm just in a white spaghetti strap top and short denim shorts. (If you play Audition, look up Impress Hot Pants in the Bottoms category. That's how small the denim shorts are but without the chain.) Dude, this outfit (if I actually _can _call what I'm wearing an outfit) is so skimpy. I'm exposing too much of my legs.

I sat up and said "Sure. Sounds fun" with a smile. I stood up and grabbed and white jacket decorated with black stars and broken pink hearts all over it out of my bag. Putting it on, he asked "That's all you're going to wear?" I nodded as I put on socks and threw on my black Converse sneakers. "Then, let's go!" he yelled happily as he grabbed my hand and literally dragged me out of school grounds.

That was chapter 3, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Reviews that tell me I suck are still very much appreciated! :)


	4. Out In Town

**Here is chapter 4! I updated because I was bored...again. **

Get in? The cab? Are we going somewhere far? "Get in!" he said. Fine, fine. And so, I got in and sat beside him.

…

"Ichijou-san. Where are we going?" I asked again. "To a nearby mall." 'Nearby'? Dude, we have been in this cab for 30 minutes. Wherever that 'nearby mall' was, it wasn't anywhere near.

…

The waiter put my food on the table in front of me. I just simply looked at the steak I had ordered. Would he make me pay for that? "Nakahara-chan, what's wrong? You don't like the food?" he asked with his mouth full of food. Whatever he just said sounded gibberish. "No, the food seems nice, but I just don't feel comfortable at the fact that you're treating me..." I sounded sheepishly stupid. Why am I so embarrassed around him? He's just gonna be my classmate for 3 months until the summer holidays end!

"That's okay. Besides, I've been looking for ways to spend my money without wasting it or donating it." he smiled. His smile was so cute! Argh... You stupid boy-obsessed dumb ass! He's never ever gonna fall in love with you! Besides, he may already have his own girlfriend! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Heeeeyyy... My hand's warm. Don't friggin' tell me that he's holding it. I reluctantly turned my head to look.

Just like I expected, he **was** holding my hand. "Nakahara-chan, is there anything bothering you?" he asked. Yes, and that's you. No way would I say that! That sounds too rude. It's like I think he's annoying or something. Well, he wasn't annoying. It was how cute he was that was bothering me. "Nakahara-chan...?" He just friggin' put his hand to my cheek. I AM GOING TO DIE OF BLUSHING! "Ichijou-san, what's your hand doing _here_?" I pointed to his hand.

He slowly took his hand away, as if he were caressing my face. Who am I friggin' kidding? He won't do that...would he? Nope, he definitely wouldn't. "Ichijou-san." I began eating. "Yes?" "Just call me Suzuki. Hearing my surname sounds weird, mostly because I don't actually come from that family." I stated, taking a mouthful. "You were adopted?" He sounded shocked. First time hearing about someone getting adopted? I nodded. "Some boy rescued me from a vampire 12 years ago. And his grandfather dumped in an orphanage near the boy's mansion." "That boy... What did he look like?" Why did Ichijou-san want to know? Was he that boy? Or did Ichijou-san just know him?

"He looked a lot like a younger version of you. Same eyes, same hair, same voice and...same smile." I described whatever I could remember about that boy. Come to think of it, Ichijou-san _might_ be that boy. "Suzuki, that was me..." he said softly. What? I knew it. So my suspicions were right all along!

"Are you angry that I left you at the orphanage to get adopted?" He sounded sad. What, did I do or say something bad? Something I said was upsetting? I shook my head. "No, I'm not mad. Because I heard you argue with your grandfather before you went into the room to see me. You wanted him to keep me, didn't you?" I replied, smiling a little. At least I know who saved me then.

"Yeah... The week that I spent with you was fun. But, do you still have that bracelet I gave you?" he questioned. "And why _wouldn't_ I keep it?" I quizzically raised an eyebrow at the question.

…

"So, is there anything you want me to buy for you?" he asked, looking at me. "Why are you treating me like this? You're wasting money. Besides, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or something, right?" He kept silent for a while and then, he spoke. "But what if I asked you if I you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He showed me a very charming smile. Was he trying to charm me into being his girlfriend? Impossible. He's just teasing me.

"Then, I'd say you're asking the wrong girl. Anyway, I've already kissed dating goodbye quite some time ago. My first boyfriend didn't leave a good impression of boyfriends on me, so I decided _not_ to get boyfriend until I finished my studies." I told him. "He didn't leave a good impression on you, huh? But what if I was the one who left a good impression on you?" Dude, why was he asking me questions like that? He wants to be my boyfriend or something?

"That will only happen _if_ I manage to finish my studies earlier." I smirked. "So, you're the type of girl who plays hard to get? I'm sure you'll be able to finish early. For all you know, I may see you in 5 years' time a millionaire." He smiled.

"You said your ex-boyfriend wasn't nice to you?" I looked down and smiled faintly. "Yeah... He only dated me for the sake of money and those invitations I get from celebs worldwide. It kinda sucks to be me, you know. Almost everything people see in me is money."

"You're not the only one." "Ichijou-san..." I began. "Just call me Takuma. It's not like Kaname will mind." Call him by his first name without any honorifics? Isn't that rude? "Hey..." he began. "I know that what I'm about to say sounds childish and dumb, but...do you want to go to the amusement park or something?"

"Amusement park?" My eyes lit up instantly. Man, I LOVE amusement parks! "Yeah. Anyway, if we miss class, I'd be the one getting scolded and you'll just get a warning." "Then, LET'S GO!" I screamed like a liitle kid, dragging him out of the mall.

**Please don't forget to review and favorite! Thanks for reading! ^_^ **


	5. Everything about me is cute?

**Hi again! Now, I present you all with the next chapter!**

...

'Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana.' Great. Time to wake up. I switched off my alarm and sat up, rubbing my sleepy eyes. Oh crap... I'm so sleepy that I think I'm seeing a furry white teddy bear, a red box tied up with a pink ribbon and a expensive-looking bouquet of roses on my bedside table. Snapping me out of my reverie, Takuma-san burst into my room, fully dressed in his uniform. "Good morning!" he greeted.

…

"Will Kaname Kuran and Suzuki Nakahara please make their way to the Chairman's office now." Shit, you, stupid announcement. I was having fun daydreaming of eating chocolate. I got up and walked out of the classroom, sighing. What did the Chairman want to see me for? What, did I do something wrong?

...

"Kaname-kun, this is Manabe Yuhi, Suzuki-chan's cousin. He will be studying here alongside you and the rest of the Night Class." the Chairman introduced Nabe-kun to Kaname-sama. "You are _so_ going to pay for not helping me escape my cruel fate..." Nabe-kun threatened. "What are you blaming me for, you capital F faggot? Your parents think you suck balls, so they sent you here." I snapped.

"You boyish girl! You have no femininity at all! When you fall in love, your crush will reject you!" he yelled. "Are you only saying that because _you_ got rejected when you confessed to that stuck-up Aoi Kanbana?" I teased. "Shut that big mouth of yours up for once in your life!" He was frustrated and I liked it.

"I always shut my mouth up in my other schools, you prick." I mumbled. "Damn you! I'll kill you!" he glowered at me with his oh-so-**not** scary red eyes. "I'm _so _gonna kill your pet rabbit." He just reached out and hugged me on the spot. "So, how do you like this school, Suzuki?" he asked, suddenly smiling. "Just fine."

...

"Now, I would like all of you to get a partner for this project. You are to a write an essay on any non-human being in English. The essay has to be at least 700 words in length. Are we clear on this, class?" "Yes, Yakushou-sensei." we replied mundanely. "Good. Nakahara, Ichijou. The both of you will work together. Nakahara, since you already have a degree in Networking & Communication, I expect a 1500 work essay from both of you." 1500 word essay just because I have a degree in Networking & Communication?

"Sensei...um, what does Networking & Communication have to do with essays?" Seriously, why is he making me work harder just because of that degree? I'm a 17-year-old vampire, **__****not** a word processor and most definitely _**not**_ a computer! "Why did you get that degree in the first place?" Crap. Why do adults just _have_ to answer questions with a question? That pisses me off.

"I didn't ask for that degree. My parents forced me to take up that course to improve my communication skills..." Wait a minute. 'Communication skills'? So, that's why! If you have good communication skills, you can ask other people about somethign you're not sure of! "Do you see why now?" I nodded in response. "That aside, how many of you have a laptop with Internet access?" What? We're supposed to reserach on the Internet? I thought we were supposed to read books...? "None of you have laptops with Internet access?" Yakushou-sensei raised his eyebrow in a puzzled manner. "Nakahara, your family is by far the wealthiest in this school. Why do you not have a laptop with Internet access?"

"Actually, I have an iPad, not a laptop..."

...

"So, what do you want to resaerch about, Takuma-san?" I looked at him with big, inquisitive eyes. "Well... Do you have any preferences, Suzuki?" 'Preferences'? "Um... Maybe the Adean Condor? Or how the Viceroy Butterfly can trick other animals into thinking it's actually the Monarch Butterfly, which scientist say tastes worse than the Viceroy Butterfly? The special adaptations of the Monkey Cup Pitcher Plant? How humas respond to a certain kind of chemical?"

"You choose." he offered, smiling at me in a confused way. "No, _you_ choose." I replied defiantly. He unexpectedly pinched my cheek and exclaimed "So cute!" 'So cute?' Crap... Now he reminds me of those old ladies my fake mom introduced me to when I was 5. They pinched my cheeks till they were sore and red! And what's more, they squealed and exclaimed "So cute! You're such a sweet, little cutie!" until my ears told me that they wanted to explode and commit suicide.

"Don't. Remind. Me. Of. Those. Weird. Old. Ladies." I cringed as I said that. Hearing old people say I'm cute freaks me out and embarasses, for some unknown reason. But I think I've got some kind of weird phobia of people. "Did I upset you, Suzu-chan?" he asked with a child-like innocence that seemed to suit him very, **_very_** well. 'Suzu-chan'? How the hell did he know my nickname?

In a shy, quiet voice, I asked "How did you find out about my nickname?" Suddenly, his emerald green eyes lit up. "That's your nickname? From now on, that is what I will call you!" he proclaimed, beaming as if he just won a billion dollars. In response to his response, I sighed.

...

"WE'RE DONE!" we screamed with accomplishment distinct in our tone. I stretched and yawned before lying down on his bed. "Hey, Takuma-san." I began. "Yes?" He sat beside me. "Wanna watch anime or something? I'm bored." And so, we watched Naruto Shipuuden : Kizuna and random episodes of Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood until 1 p.m. the next day.

...

~Manabe's POV~

"Su- OMIGOSH!" My eyeballs nearly rolled out of their sockets! Suzuki and Ichijou-san are sleeping beside each other in the same damned bed! "Is there a problem with Ichijou's room, Yuhi?" The Pureblood's voice asked from behind me. "Kaname-sama, I think your best friend and my cousin are getting friendly in, you know, _that_ way, if you know what I mean. Look." I pointed to the bed.

Kaname-sama just walked over to the bed and shook Ichijou awake. "...Kaname?" He sat up and looked around the room with sleepy eyes. "Ichijou, please carry Suzuki-san over to her own room." Ichijou-san nodded and carried Suzuki in his arms bridal style. Just then, one of the Night Class' other blondies stepped into the room. "Is there something wrong going on here, Kaname-sama?" the wavy-haired golden blonde asked.

"Nakahara-san, just happened to fall asleep here. There's nothing you should worry about, Aidou. Just leave." 'Just leave'? Does this Pureblood think he's the king of the world or something? Yeah, yeah. I know all vampires of inferior positions in the vampire society are supposed to obey all the Purebloods, but Pureblood don't exactly have to make us sound like dirt... Right? "As you wish, Kaname-sama." The dude the Pureblood called 'Aidou' did a quick bow and left the room.

"Ichijou." Ichijou-san, who is still carrying Suzuki, turned and looked at Kaname-sama. "Yes?" "It to me as though you and Nakahara are getting along perfectly...?" Is it just me or did Kaname-sama sound jealous about them getting along? "Are you... going to ask her to become your lover sometime in the near future?" "I... don't know yet. Maybe... then again, maybe not. It depends on whether I am actually able to love her without feeling restrained..."

...

~Suzuki's POV~

_"Love... is just another dream. Love will never be a reality for you... You won't ever learn it's true meaning... You were never meant to be happy, Jennifer..." _

I jolted to a sitting up postion, panting with beads or perspiration rolling down my face. I glanced around my room in anxiety. Hold up. I'm in my room? I remember falling asleep in Takuma-san's room, not my own. Someone must have brought me here... But who? Can't be Nabe-kun because he would have just dumped in another person's room. Wait a second. A voice in my dream said 'Jennifer'? Who's that?

**Meanwhile...**

~Kaname's POV~

That Suzuki... Everytime she talks to me, when she says 'Kaname-sama', why does the -sama sound so forced? And why does she get along with Ichijou so well? They... act like long-lost friends. I felt melancholy rise slowly within me. Why am I feeling like this? Ichijou and Suzuki are just friends. They aren't in love... So, why do I feel like I want to spend all my time with her?

...

~Suzuki's POV~

"Now for another project! This time, I want Aidou and Nakahara to work together. You will have to write me a love story between three people. The story has to be at least 10,000 words long and remember to pass it up next week! Class dismiss!"

Hanabusa and I? Work together? But I barely know that guy! This was just a coincidence that Takuma-san and I met 12 years ago, but, really, I don't know that boy! A wavy-haired boy sat beside me and asked "So, what do you want the story to be about?" This person must be Aidou.

"Why are you like Takuma-san? You choose." I stood up and walked out of the classroom with the other students, most of whom I am not familiar with, and ignored Aidou's question completely. "Just because you're the richest here doesn't mean you can go around making people feel bad about not being as wealthy as you, you bitch!" yelled Aidou, his eyes glowed red.

"You faggot." I replied coolly, exiting the room, ignoring him completely again. What a conceited little boy that Aidou is... Someone has to teach him a lesson on proper etiquette. Maybe I'll call Tofu-kun here to give him a good beating.

"OI! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Aidou complained. Spoilt brat ass... So sickening. "Will Suzuki Nakahara and Manabe Yuhi make their way to the Chairman's office please." Wow. Nice timing.

...

"Suzuki-chan, Manabe-kun, the two of you may know him but the Night Class is having yet another student! New student?" From behind a curtain, Tofu-kun emerged with his luggage. "TOFU-KUN!" I squealed as I literally glomped him. "Suzu-chan." he gently hugged me.

...

~Aidou's POV~

Who does she think she is? Queen of the world? Sure, she's beautiful, intelligent and all, but she PISSES ME OFF! So proud! What for? All that money belongs to her parents, not her!

**Meanwhile...**

~Suzuki's POV~

Just nice... Tofu-kun is here and when that Aidou-faggot insults me again, Tofu-kun will give a good beating. I smirked at the thought. But... what if Tofu-kun doesn't beat him? Tofu-kun dotes on me a lot, so should there be a reason not to?

Then, there came a knock at the door. "Come on in. But if you're that faggot, I'll give your little ass such a good beating that you'll cry!" The door opened and there stood Takuma-san, who seemed to be stifling a laugh. As he approached me, he just burst out laughing like a maniac! He rolled around on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Soon, his face turned red with laughter while mine can be read with question marks all over it.

Soon, he regained his sanity and stopped laughing. "Oh, finally! I thought you'd never stop." I smiled faintly. At that very moment, Takuma-san said something very, very unexpected. "Your smile is so sweet, you know that?" he commented, sitting down beside me. I felt a blush spread on my face. Looking down, I said "Manabe-niichan and Takuto-niichan have always told me that, but I refused to believe them. So typical of me to be stubborn, huh?" I swung my legs back and forth.

"You're so stubborn that I find it amusing and... kinda cute too. Besides, it's rare to see girls who are cute and innocent in appearance but with a stubborn and agressive streak in their personality. But you what? I like those kind of girls. And I wouldn't mind at all if you were my girlfriend." He beamed. How come it's only now that I notice this smile is his real smile? That smile his fangirls see is fake and they're blind enough to think it's real? You've gotta be kidding me!

That's okay though... Not everyone can tell the difference. "And you think I mind if _you're_ my boyfriend?" I edged closer to him. He turned his head and looked at me. "You... don't mind?" He sounded surprised. Was what I said really _that_ surprising? "Yeah... I like your personality although I know it's a way too early for me to say something like that." I laughed.

"Hate to interrupt you annoying lovebirds, but I believe Nakahara and I have a story to work on, Ichijou?" Aidou's conceited voice rang from the doorway. "Get out, Ichijou." Aidou commanded. "Excuse me, idiotic 'boss', but this is **my **room. Not yours and I want you and your fleshy ass outta here, ya hear me?" I retorted.

Ice from nowhere froze the lower part of my body. Aidou walked until he was directly in front of me. Tilting my chin up with one digusting finger of his, he threatened "Do you really think I'd spare you after that insensitive comment, Nakahara?" His glowing red eyes glared hungrily at my neck.

"I **HATE** IDIOTS LIKE YOU!" I yelled, my own eyes repeatedly flickering a dangerous red. "It's **INSENSITIVE** MORONS like you that made me **detest** dating!" His ice cracked as I kicked myself free. "Suffer, bastard." I threatened. With that, I kneed him in the balls as hard as I could.

He collapsed to the ground, clutching at his 'precious' now flatter balls, cringing in pain. "Enjoy your flat balls... Now, get out." My eyes reverted back to their original colour and upon hearing my current tone of voice, Aidou quickly ran out and slammed the door shut.

Takuma-san just reached out and pinched my cheeks. "You're so cute when you're angry!" he exclaimed happily. You've gotta be kidding me. This guy thinks everything I do is cute. It's like this guy is my real Oniisama or something. 'Oniisama'? Well, now that I mentioned it to myself, some people might mistake him for that real Oniisama I may or may not have.

_"You were never meant to be happy, Jennifer..."_

That sentence hit me like a monster truck that weighed 100 tonnes. I rubbed my temple with one hand, trying to soothe my raging headache, sighing in the process. Who in the world was Jennifer anyway?

**:( I'm so sorry for not writing anything about what happened in the amusement park!**


	6. Um Fatso?

**Here is the next chapter! ^_^**

...

~Suzuki's POV~

I sat up and got out of bed. Grabbing my iPad, I went to and watched the remainning two of Kaichou wa Maid-sama I have yet to see. All of a sudden, heavy footsteps outside the door could be heard. I turned my head to the direction of the door and looked at it for a few seconds.

"Who's there?" I asked. As I expected, no answer. I'm just paranoid, huh? I gave a sigh of relief and went back to watching anime. The door swung open and there stood the dorm leader, Kaname-sama. "Kanam-sama, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep or something?" Yes, I know very well that I'm rude, but seriously, who cares? No one seems to care whether I'm impolite or not here.

At least, I _think _so. Without warning, Kaname-sama pinned me against a wall between his arms. "Tell me, Suzuki... Exactly what is it that makes your blood so tempting...?" His eyes glowed a hungry shade of red. Sort of scary, if you ask me.

He bent his head down and licked my neck slowly, feeling my veins pulse underneath my skin with his tongue. His fangs brushed against my skin lightly, earning a slight cringe of embarassment from me. "Kaname-sama... My blood has a weird taste despite the smell. Manabe-niichan tells me that my blood tastes like cotton candy." I tried to persuade him not to take even a single drop of blood from me.

"It doesn't matter what he says... The only who matters is me... " 'The only one who matters is him'? Wow, arrogant much? Just as quickly as that thought appeared in my head, Kaname-sama plunged his Pureblood fangs forcefully into my neck.

"Kaname-sama...!" I tried to caution him to stop, but to no avail. With savoury gulp of my weird-tasting blood he took, I felt myself rapidly becoming weaker. Consiousness quickly slipped away from my being. Soon, everything faded into black.

...

I opened my eyes slowly, just in case I see that literally blood-thirsty dorm leader. What a 'good' role model to all the other students of the Night Class. I felt a hand stroke my hair tenderly, as if I were made of the most fragile glass that would shatter into fragments at the touch of slightest pressure.

My eyes darted around the room and as I looked to my left, I saw Takuma-san sitting on a chair beside the bed I was lying down in. So, the hand belonged to him... I smiled faintly. "Takuma-san... Thank you." I whispered softly.

"Suzuki... I apologise for what Kaname did to you. He almost sucked you dry... It's a good thing he didn't. I thought that you were already by how limp you appeared to be, lying in Kaname's arms." His eyes refused to meet mine. "It's partially my fault. Sorry..."

I reached out my hand and tilted his head upwards to look at me. I beamed weakly. "I'm fine, Oniisama_. _There's no need to worry your butt off, you know. Besides, you look _much _better with a butt than without."

"Tch. The both of you are so sickening when together." Great. Just great. I just nearly died yet that spoiled brat-face's here to piss me off. "How impolite of you to drop by just to annoy me, Aidou_-kun_." I feigned friendliness in my voice.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I said that. "You're going to die, Nakahara. I'll see to it personally." he threatened. Who in the world does this so-called heart throb think he is? He most definitely ain't the only person who threatened to have my blood on their hands.

Sara Shirabuki wants to kill me, for I don't know what reason. (Sowwies!:( I had no other option! Gomen!) Daisuke Iwasaki wants to kill me because he claims to love me so much that he wants to kill me so that he can have me all for himself.

But, seriously. Who can love another person so much that you want to kill them in order to have them all for yourself? That's just plain insanity, peeps! "But, I'll kill your precious Takuma Ichijou first." Aidou took a few steps into the room.

"Wow, you're so stupid. Telling your enemy who you're gonna kill? That's just pure idiocy and stupidity." I retorted, insulting him openly. Well, it's not like there's a reason not to. The three of us were the only people in this room, so what's gonna stop me?

What, marshmellows? Cotton candy, M&M candies, chocolate? Man, I absolutely _love_ those things the way any little kid would, but I like pissing people off. Especially if I know how to piss a particular person off. And this guy was definitely on my 'The people I like to annoy' list.

"SHUDDUP!" he yelled, obviously frustrated. "Oh, so now the ever so flirtatious heart throb Aidou Hanabusa is pissed off at a girl? I wonder how your fangirls will respond when I twist the story a little..." "Don't you dare, you witch! Don't you dare!" He's angry. Oh yeah. I just hit the jackpot. Well, actually, _his_ jackpot. I think...

"Hot tub!" I commented randomly. " 'Hot tub'? Suzu-chan, why did you say something so unrelated so suddenly?" I turned to look at Takuma-san and said "I don't know. I'm random and I happen to like random a lot." "Why you-" "Chicken soup!" I beamed.

"Hey, you blondie." Tofu-kun's emotionless voice echoed from outside the door. "Are you referring to me?" Aidou turned. "Yes, you. Get outta my way, fatso. You've really gotta lay off the calories." 'Fatso'? 'Lay off the calories'? I see the Emo Kid in the family picked up something from me. Nice...

"Who are you to tell me that? You don't even know how much I weigh!" "I know you weigh 72.238 kilograms, fatty. It's so obvious you weigh above 70 kilograms from that flabby stomach and fleshy butt oof yours. Now, scram. I need to see how Suzu-chan's doing."

Aidou's eyes flickered red. "YOU-" "Out. Of. My. Way. Preggy." Aidou moved aside obediently. Dude, this is AWESOME! Tofu-kun sat on the bed beside me and asked "Suzu-chan, how are you feeling?" as he brushed stray strands of my hair away from my face.

"Just fine." Just then, my stomach grumbled. "You're hungry. I'll get you something to eat. Is there anything you feel like eating right now?" I nodded. "Pizza...and Aidou's brain." I replied randomly yet again. "I'm sure Chocolate, Lemon and Vanilla will like his brain and other internal organs other than his intestines."

"Sure. Aidou meat and internal organs on a pizza come free of charge..." Tofu-kun glared at Aidou.

**I guess this is the end of the chapter. Sorry if it's short! :( I was rushing... I think.**


	7. Why am I lecturing him!

**Here is the next chapter! ^_^**

~Takuto's POV~ **(Note: Tofu-kun = Takuto Ichinose)**

...

I opened the door to Suzuki's room slowly, careful not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. Slipping in quietly and unseen, I sat down on Suzuki's bed beside her. I caressed her sleeping face softly. "Suzuki... I vow to lay down my life just for you, just so you can live out yours the way you've always wanted to. I'll be killing _them_ soon... Just wait for me." I whispered and left her room.

...

~Suzuki's POV~

I stirred slightly as gentle rays of sunlight shone at my face, telling me to wake up. "Now seems like the right time to dispose of you, Nakahara." lamented Aidou from the doorway, arms crossed and his eyes full of resent.

As I sat up, ice froze me all over. "I've got you now..." he lunged at me with a katana. "Hey, idiot. That katana belongs to Takuma." I pointed out emotionlessly, pointing an accusing finger at him. Yes, I can use the face that he's got a katana against him, but the problem is that though I'm a vampire... I don't have any special abilities! Yeah, special abilities like ice, fire, electricity, blood whips and stuff like that.

I don't have any. All I have is... uh... my fists? And my fighting skills like kickboxing, taekwondo, kendo and other physical things like that. Yep, I guess that's just about everything I have. Yeah, I'm a weird one, right? I know, there's no need to tell me anything.

"Stop ignoring when I'm trying to get rid of you!" he screamed furiously. I think this guy's got anger management issues like me. I get angry too easily and when I get angry, I tend to be SUPER aggressive. Super aggressive as in I pummel someone with my fists and kick them non-stop till I'm satisfied. And I only get satisfied when the person or people I'm beating up is already half to three quarters dead.

In addition to my lack of special abililties, it's so easy to kill me. That's why being aggressive and tending to beat people up in my case is good. It reduces the chance of my opponent killing me off that easily although it's _still_ easy peasy to make me die.

You wanna know how? Just take any ordinary knife and stab me some where near the heart. Yes, I know anyone will die if they get a literally wounded heart, but according to the result of my cardiac check-ups, I was born with a huge hole in my heart. Yeah, nice weakness and disability, huh?

And in addition to the fact that I was born incomplete, that hole is still there. Hello, I can die any day! The hole is still there and it's still a very big weak point for me. I lack special vampire abilities and I've a hole in my heart. The hole stops me from exercising that much. Like playing football or volleyball with my cousins?

Yep, I can't do much. Just then, the sound of someone crashing into a wall snapped me out of my thoughts. I saw Aidou sprawled at the bottom of a wall with a dent and Tofu-kun standing at the doorway, looking pissed off.

"Get out now if you value your pathetic life, fatso." threatened Tofu-kun through his clenched teeth, his fist shaking slightly with rage. "Out. Now." Aidou scrambled to stand up and dashed out. "Ichinose-san, Nakahara-san. I apologise for anything my cousin did to upset you." A guy with wild orange hair that seemd to be on fire apologised sincerely.

"That's okay. But, could you please tell him to unfreeze me? I'm feelling cold." I pointed at the ice surrounding me with my eyes, disallowing any movements of my person. "If I burn the ice, you will get hurt. But I think it's best if you get Kaname-sama to unfreeze you. His way of unfreezing won't hurt one bit."

"Nevermind. I kick myself free if I actually can." Sighing, I commanded. "Akatsuki-san, insult me as though I am the person you hate the most." "Huh? Why?" "I need to get angry to get aggressive enough to free myself from the ice with nothing but pure violence." I explained. Angry should be put as my strong point. It gets the adrenaline in my body running.

~Takuto's POV~

"How can I insult you? There doesn't seem to be anything bad to say about you, Nakahara-san. You seem... too innocent and I should say, rather harmless-looking." Akatsuki commented. She's so gonna get angry because of the word 'harmless'. " 'HARMLESS'? YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF 'HARMLESS'? I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled maniacally, like someone's whose appetite for killing and bloodshed can never be satiated.

Suzuki kicked and punched herself free from that prison of ice with her legs and fists. The moment she was freed, she collapsed to the floor. "Who knew the carpeted floor would be more comfortable than the bed complete with a comfy mattress, thick blanket and comforter?" she grinned absent-mindedly. "

~Suzuki's POV~

"Akatsuki-san." I heard Tofu-kun say. "Can you please leave? I have to talk to Suzuki about somethings and I don't feel comfortable with you around." With a bow, he was gone and the door was closed. A pair of strong arms lifted me up and put me gently down on my bed.

"How's your medical condition?" Tofu-kun asked softly, just in case anyone other than the to of us heard. "Still there... But not as big and noticeable like when I was 12." Yeah, since I was born with a gigantic hole in my heart, doctors sutured on a fake skin to cover up the hole so that I wouldn't suffer from internal bleeding.

And the doctors removed a tiny piece of that 'skin' over the years and now, the frickin' hole is nearly gone! ^_^ Yep, the doctors predict that at the speed the hole is healing, it would be gone by the time I turn 20. 3 more years, but, hey, what can I say?

At least 3 years is better than the 8 years I was told when I was 12. "Nearly gone. The doctors say it would be gone by the time I'm around 20." I paused and smiled faintly. "I'm happy that it's only 3 more years. At least 3 years isn't like 8 years."

"So, when is your next operation to remove more of that 'skin'? Just before you go off to university?" I sat up slowly. "Nope, next year. Just before the new school year starts." Nabe-kun burst into the room noisily. "SUZUKI!" he yelled in between loud, heavy pants.

"What is it, Niichan? Prank warning number 87,248?" He made himself at home on my bed besides Tofu-kun. "Are you okay? I heard that creepy emo Kuran guy nearly sucked you dry. Are you sure your heart can take it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Besides, it's not like you and Tofu-kun don't drink." I sighed. Nabe-kun has always been slow to react to anything. Even a simple crush. What's wrong with him? Just then, the dorm leader walked straight into my room, uninvited.

"Yuhi-san, Ichinose-san, I'd like to have a word with Suzuki. Can you please leave?" Kaname leaned casually against my door, arms folded across his chest in a firm manner. "No, we will not leave. Because we are most definitely not at anyone's disposal, especially yours, Kaname Kuran." Tofu-kun retorted plainly.

Kaname's eyes flickered red. "I said I'd like to have to a word with Suzuki privately. And I do not want the two of you to be around. So, _please _get out. Before I'm forced to make you get out myself." his voice became more commanding.

"It's better to learn to respect someone's personal space now then learn how to the hard way later in life. For someone so highly regarded and with intelligence of your calibre, you should have learnt that as a child, Kuran. Not when you're already turning 20." I mocked teasingly.

"Suzuki, don't force me to... kill you." he sounded like someone was controlling him. "If you wanna kill me, then do it. Just do it. I dare you to." I challenged him with a raised eyebrow. With eyes glowing a threatening red, he clawed into his own arm with one hand, seemingly restricting his temper.

"Why are holding back, Kaname Kuran? Are you scared of me, huh?" I rudely commented, talking the way any gangster chick or wild biker babe would. And besides, I used to be an uncontrollable gangster chick with an unsatiable appetite for law breaking. In addition to that, after I quit the gang, I joined another. Yeah, the second gang I joined was less violent and not as destructive but they were a lot richer.

Because everyone who joined the gang successfully and managed to impress the gang leader during the entrance test got a free motorcycle. Although I had all my tattoos removed permanently, I still remember the memories I had while I was still with either of my two ex-gangs crystal clear.

Boy, how I cherish those fond memories. I felt so free to do as I wished under the wings of my law-breaking non-human comrades. Till this day, I still keep that signed sniper rifle, pistol and flamethrower from my first gang. All of the memebers signed when they knew I was going to leave them.

They understood my pain, only because they had also suffered the same kind of pain. I never did drugs but I went to loads of wild night time parties, gambling dens only to walk off with at least USD$10,000 in my pockets every time I attended and drank plenty of bith exotic and local alcoholic drinks, beers and wines.

But I kept a signed biker jacket and the motorcycle from the second gang. But it's no surprise I used to be in a gang. Sometimes, I just let my slightly gangter-like self out freely. No restraints. Well, not _really _no restraints. A teeny, tiny restraint is all. You still don't believe me? Fine, a HUGE restraint, happy? Yeah, it really is a HUGE restraint, not a little one. Becasue if it ain't HUGE enough, I'd be running around this country berserk, killing random people I see, burning property and other lunatic stuff like that. "Did ya hear me Kaname Kuran? I dare you to kill me. I seriously dare ya to. Unless, of course... You're scared to do so...?" I teased.

But still, I love burning things. Most specially when I'm pissed and need to release all that adrenaline built up inside me. "Keep your mouth shut! I would have killed you already if I knew Ichijou wouldn't get mad at me just because of the fact that your blood had been on my hands!" His fangs withdrew and the door slammed shut due to the sudden strong gust of wind.

"So, Takuma... is someone who's important to you?" I inquired softly. "What other logical reason would there be, Nakahara?" His gaze softened and he leaned back on the wall just as he did before. "Vampires defy all logic there is, Kaname Kuran. Nothing actually makes sense in the vampire society no matter how much you understand it. Because there's so much more to something or someone than the eye can see, Kuran. Don't underestimate me. I know and see things not meant for the mortal and maybe some immortal eyes to see and even the littlest of things and the darkest of secrets, I can see."

I paused momentarily. "I can see, I can sense and I may understand little but I'll never ever fully understand. You, a Pureblood, should know that more than anyone else. Like I said before, don't underestimate me. I'm not a physically, emotionally, psychologically and mentally vulnerable target, even for a Pureblood like yourself. Don't even dare to think about trying to play around with me, boy. There's more to me than anyne can see. So much more. You'll just have to wait and see."

Um... This is just beyond freaky. Since when did I start lecturing people? I sound old and like any old adult. Sheesh, I'm still young, for crying out loud. "It seems as though some adults have underestimated you, Suzuki Nakahara. You are truly different from the other aristocrat vampires, not dying to please me, not dying to gain my favour." Kaname concluded.

"Hey, I loathe Purebloods. Because all of you are so damn arrogant. Who do you dare think you are to push me around until you drive me to the edge?" Anger and resentment partially concealed in my slightly calm tone of voice.

"And I especially _loathe_ that bitchy moron Pureblood, Sara Shirabuki. So damn _fucking _conceited. Thinking how very '_pretty_' she is and how '_great_' she is. All bullshit." I retorted.

**This chapter was unexpectedly long... Hehe. SOWWIES FOR INSULTING AIDOU IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. My mom was nagging at me to go and sleep, so I didn't have the time to apologise... GOMENASAI! :( Well, I hope **(*crosses fingers*) **you will await the forthcoming chapters! ^_^ But my grammar and descriptive English language skills still suck though...**


	8. What the hell just happened? EDITED

**Here is the next chapter! ^_^**

Suzuki's POV~

"Ichijou is important to me... because he's the first aristocrat I've ever met who understood me like I understood myself." Those fond words escaped Kaname's lips all of a sudden. I got up and plopped heavily on my bed. "Of course you'd wanna make friends with people who understand you. If you're so-called friends don't understand you, then what's the frickin' point of sticking with them?" I lay down on my bed and spread my body out evenly.

"Suzuki, I'm... I didn't mean to hurt you that day... It's just that your blood smelled so much like _that_ person's blood, that blood that I have always craved. I couldn't control myself. I do not know the difference between your blood when compared to _that_ person's..." Kaname turned his head away apologetically, as if he didn't dare meet my gaze.

"Finally I meet a Pureblood whom I probably won't dream of killing once the truth of and concerning my past have been clarified and cleared of any doubts I may have." I smiled faintly. "Don't be too sorry, Kaname-kun~! I'm fine!"

Whoops... Did I just say 'Kaname-kun'? Boy, that guy's gonna kill me NOW. For sure. His head was instantly lifted with a sudden gesture once 'Kaname-kun' was both said and emphatised **(Note: I'm don't know how to spell that word! :( SORRY~!)** in a friendly manner, like he was my bestie or something like that.

Acting on instinct, I got up and kneeled, apologising profusely, as if my insignificant life depended on it. Well, it actually did. "Kaname-sama, don't kill me...! Please? Please?" I fake a sobbing voice. I was excellent at acting, especially on sad characters. I even made my face look as if I was absolutely terrified of the consequnces of that simple honourific.

Actually, I really, _really_ didn't wanna die now. I still have yet to seek the truth of my forgotten, or rather, my erased and pretty much blanked out past. I'm basically itching to find out. And besides, I think my real parents would be happy to see me after a little more than twelve years.

I bent my head, letting it hang low. A sign of regret though I almost totally don't regret what I just said. Feeling a heavy, hard hand land on my head, I tilted my head up slightly, only to see Kaname-sama wearing a gentle smile on his usually either emotionless or frustrated features.

He ruffled my hair messily. "Call me that as often as you want. I like the sound of it very much." Kaname got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him softly. Upon his leave, I flung my being back on my bed carelessly, placing my arm over my eyes.

In hushed, tired voice, I requested "Tofu-kun, Nabe-kun. Could you please leave...?" I heard the door creak open and close once more. Finally, alone, all by myself at last. I curled up in a peaceful ball after coovering myself with my blanket, drifting off to the land of sleep and sugary-sweet dreams again. Maybe I'll dream about Takuma-san confessing to me this time... Mmmmm... The sound of that makes me feel all fluttery inside. You that warm, fuzzy, safe feeling? Yeah, that one. Who knows? He _might _just confess to me. To support my guess, what Takuma-san seems to act like around me seems kinda like flirting, if that was even possible to say...

...

"Okay, class! Where are your stories?" Hmmm... Something's different today. The teacher seems a little excited and kinda overly happy. What, did he _finally_ get a girlfriend? "Aidou, Suzuki. I want to read your story the first. Hand it in." Sensei's so frickin' bubbly today that it's starting to freak me out.

"Sensei, we didn't write it. Because Aidou said that..." I paused, hanging my head, pretending to be sad. Out of the blue, my head raised itself with a strong gesture. "HE WANTED TO KILL ME~!" False tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "He even took Takuma-kun's katana and said that he would love to see my head rolling and my blood flowing..."

I sniffled, my hand clenched into a loose fist against one of the edges of my mouth, trembling, faking a fearful girl's reaction. I titled my head upwards slightly, wanting to see Sensei's reaction to what I accused Aidou-crap of. Bwahahaha... I can tell he's gonna get in trouble with the Chairman. For sure.

Sensei immediately glowered at Aidou. "Aidou Hanabusa, OFF TO THE CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Wow. Sensei was so angry that I think his eyes, bulging in rage, might truly pop out of his head and I think I see smoke coming out of his ears.

Aidou stood up and yelled back. "I didn't threaten to kill her! She's lying, Sensei!" Aidou's fist clenched and it shook furiously in front of his chest. "AIDOU HANABUSA, ONE WEEK SUSPENSION!" Sensei really just blew his top, he just exploded like that. I said something and then suddenly, BOOM. He caught fire, not literally though.

Storming out with a heavy, angry footsteps, Aidou glared at me as both Sensei and he went out. Once their footsteps faded, I burst out in _absolutely_ hysterical laughter. "Bwahahaha~!" I totally sound like a lunatic, people! Although I have to admit that it _was_ kinda funny anyways...

The rest of the class looked at me with either stoic or confused eyes as my moronic laughter died down. As quickly as I began my laughing fit, I regained my composure and sat down there with my chin resting on my hand, as if nothing happened.

I turned to my classmates with an equally puzzled face and asked "What are y'all staring at?"

...

I stepped out of the shower, smelling strongly of enchantingly sweet wild cherries and put on my clothes in a blink of an eye. The door opened to reveal Aidou, all dressed up in a... I don't think I can say it. He's gonna kill me. But it's not like I'm scared of him or something, right?

He was dressed up like a maid! ^_^ Something that I've always wanted to see~! :) "Oh. My. Gosh. Aidou-san have you just lost your mind? What's with the maid outfit all of a sudden?" My eyes questioned him inquisitively.

His head hung low in embarassment. "K-Kaname-sama... told me to do this as punishment..." he muttered under his breath. I sat down heavily on my bed. "How long do ypu have to serve me, Aidou-san?" "One whole month..., Suzuki-sama..." All of a sudden, his straighened himself out and asked as if he were the happiest person in the world "How may I serve you today, Suzuki-sama?"

I hope he wasn't gonna keep that creppy forced smile up for long. It's even creepier than Kaname-sama himself! My eyebrow twitched uncontrollably in surprise. "...Um...Aidou-san... Could you... uh... Please don't smile and do stuff like that crazy super happy guy...? It's so dammit creepy..."

...

Sunlight slipped thorough the curtains of my window and teased my face playfully, urging me to open my eyes and get out of bed. "SUZUKI-CHAN~!" a familiar voice chanted. Reluctantly, my sleepy blue eyes slowly opened to take in all the commotion.

"Chairman Cross..." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning. "Is there anything that I'm supposed to be excited about today?" Weird question, I know. But from the sound of his voice, there **definitely **was something to be all worked up about. And I'm guessing I'm just about to find out.

The Chairman ripped a white paper envelope open and squealed "You just won 4 tickets to Switzerland~! In addition to that, you are entitled to a 3 week long stay in a luxurious hotel and every single cent that you spend will be paid for by the travelling agent!"

Wha-What? SWITZERLAND? 3 week long stay? Everything... free? OMG! O_o A girly, shrill scream was all I could utter at the moment. I dashed out of my room and into Tofu-kun's. I jumped onto his bed and bounced up and down on his sleeping figure. "Tofu-kun, Tofu-kun, TOFU-KUN! Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

He stirred beneath me and pulled the covers down so that I could see his face. "What is it? Why are you so energetic so early...? It's only 3 pm..." I brought me face closer to his and whispered "I won 4 tickets to Switzerland and no matter what I buy, it'll be free." He jolted to a sitting up position, his eyes wide with pure, genuine astonishment.

"Pish... You're joking..." I darted back to my room, snatched the tickets and letter out of the Chairman's hand and jumped back on Tofu-kun's lap. "Here. Take a look for yourself. Real, non-counterfeit tickets to Switzerland, _THE LAND OF CHOCOLATE_." He took the tickets from me and looked closely at them.

"There are 4 of them, so who's else is going?" The tickets were put back in my hand as soon as he said that. "Well, I'm going for sure. How about you and Nabe-kun?"

...

"YOU ARE ONE LUCKY LIVING THING!" Nabe-kun hollered at my tickets as he held them in his own hand. "So... You coming?" I grinned slightly. Because there's almost 0% chance of him _not_ going. "Are you kidding, psycho? Of course I'm going with you!" Nabe-kun pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thanks." he whispered, letting go of me.

"Suzu-chan, there are only 3 of us. Is there anyone else that you're inviting? That Ichijou guy perhaps?" As I turned to look at him, he looked away, as if he was, I dunno, afraid to meet my gaze. "Takuto-niichan... What's wrong?" I held his hand reassuringly.

"I don't want that Ichijou person to come. I don't like him. But since he makes you happy, I guess I'll just have to... put up 3 long, torturous weeks with that idiotic moron." ( Note : I have no idea how to spell the word 'torturous'... SOWWIES~! ) "Niichan, is there maybe a reason why you hate him so much?"

"Manabe, leave." he ordered Nabe-kun to leave. Obediently, Nabe-kun left as he was told, leaving Tofu-kun and I all by ourselves, alone. Without warning, he pinned me against a tree. "Uh... Niichan? What.. are you doing?" I was trapped between his arms. I couldn't escape and even if I tried, I stand absolutely no chance against him. And that, Tofu-kun knew very, _very_ well.

He looked me straight in the eye; he looked deeply into my eyes. Then, his head dropped on my shoulder and his gaze from my eyes was gone. He held me closely, tightly, like he never had before. "Suzuki...' His voice was nervous. After that, he swallowed. And I waited for whatever he was about to tell me.

"I... I love you,Suzuki Nakahara..." he whispered. "And I totally _loathe _that stupid, _stupid _Ichijou. I hate it when he's near you. I hate when he talks to you. I especially hate it the most when he... touches you. I hate everything he does with you. Be it as simple as going to the arcade to play games, I still hate it, _despise _it. Because I only want you for myself. I don't want to share you with anyone else, Suzuki..." He looked up, dewy-eyed. He stroked my cheek softly and lowered his face to mine slowly. Why the hell do I get the frickin' feeling that he's eyeing my lips? Dammit. Even I think I'm weird. I felt his breath on my face. I sneaked a glance at how close his face was to mine and turned away the moment he tried to kiss me.

"Takuto-niichan... Please don't. I don't... want this, you know." I stuttered. He immediately let go of me and turned to walk away. Soon, he disappeared from my sight, leaving me there wondering why.

**Finally I get the chance to use the computer again! I know the ending was sucky. That's because my mom told me that i agd like 10 minutes left on the computer, so I didn't have enough time to think. Gomenasai~! I know all of you are somewhat disappointed or maybe even angry or swearing at me when you read it... But I had ample time to think it through and edit it today, so I guess editing is the only thing I can do on the computer for now... So, until next time, dear readers! And thanks for supporting me all this time while my story's still developing! ^_^ I really, really appreciate it!**


	9. Neesama's here?

**Here is the next chapter! ^_^ I'll try my best to update as fast as I can despite SUPER busy schedule. Well, the year-end exmainations are gonna start in maybe 2 weeks and that's the reason why my teachers are giving me lots of homework... So, anyways, enjoy~!**

...

"Okay, class! I've already read the stories all of you have written as a pair and I want to say that I am very, _very_ disappointed with Aidou and Suzuki's work." The teacher turned to glare at us. "Aidou, Suzuki. The story isn't descriptive enough and you vaguely introduced the characters to the reader, so readers of the story will get very confused after reading for about five minutes. On top of that, the story is unrealistic and girls would not force a man to do that much just so that she allows him to date her. It's preposterous! Redo the whole thing over again again!"

He raised his voice. "And I want it by tomorrow!" I coolly rested my chin on my hand and said "Sensei, Aidou was the only one who did it. I didn't help him because he thought that he's so damn smart and could do it by himself, and so he wrote the story without my help."

You might think that you could see smoke drifting our of my ears by now. Oh, and his eyeballs seem like they're gonna pop right out of their sockets. "SUZUKI NAKAHARA! I TOLD YOU VERY CLEARLY THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THE STORY AS A PAIR! SINCE I WAS TOLS THAT YOU ARE A PRODIGY IN ACADEMIC STUDIES, AS WELL MUSIC, THEN TELL ME WHAT THE WORD 'PAIR' MEANS?"

"What does music have to do with the meaning of words, words and etymology?" I looked at him straight in the eyes with a nonchalant feel to my own. "SUZUKI NAKAHARA! TWO WEEK SUSPENSION FOR YOU!" His booming voice resounded throughout the whole room.

"I'm afraid you are strictly not allowed to do so, Sensei. It is very clearly stated in the student's handbook that any form of suspension of a student is prohibited without informing the Chairman. In addition to that, althought the Chairman has already been informed, the Class President or the Dorm Leader of the class the student belongs to has to agree to the particular student's suspension. If not, then the student may not, cannot and will not be suspended."

"DAMN YOU!" He grabbed his hair and tried to rip all of it out with his hands. "The student's handbook also states that no one, even the teacher, is permitted to use vulgarities in the classroom and in any of the main buildings of the school."

I think what I said was too much for the teacher's poor heart as he went running out of the classroom door directly after I finished speaking. But it's not my fault for memorising the contents of the handbook, am I?

Then, out from the same place the teacher left, a girl, clad in a skin-tight, shiny black outfit, riding on a motorcycle drove in. She threw her helmet off and shook her head wildly to air her untamed fiery red hair. "How's it been for you to come to Japan for the first time, Angel-chan?" she asked with a broad smile plastered onto her refreshingly mature face.

What in the world is she doing here? She's supposed to be behind bars in one of the world's most intensely guarded prisons! My eyes widened at the sight of her and the most familiar sound of her voice. "Sugar-neesama?" I was curious. Is really the Kasuga Miyano whom I spent so much time with in juvy? The Kasuga Miyano whom I did my corrective work with?

"The one and only." came the reply I always got when that smae question was asked. "Neesama!" I ran towards her and she enveloped me in a sisterly embrace. After which, she let me go. "You know those grenades you stole before they released you from juvy? I used them to escape with the others and I managed to gather some new recruits for the gang. And you know what? The boss man wants you back, sis. And he's willing to wipe the floor with that pasty-faced bitch and that no-brained retard just for you to come back."

Her purple eyes looked at mine in a persuasive manner, as if trying to convince me to go back. Should I?

**I regret doing so little... I don't have enough time, so I'll try my best to update sooner. Should Suzuki go back to her gang and help them out like she used to? I want to know what you all think, so that;s somethign you can leave in your reviews. So, please review! I really, _really_ wanna know what you all think! Then again, till next time, dear readers! ^_^ Oh, yeah... Just before I forget, I'm gonna change the title of this story as well as it's summary. And I just changed my pen name coz I was bored, without the luxury of being able to update.**


	10. Night time snack

**Here's the next chappie~! ^_^ And please tell if you want Suzuki to help out her Sugar-neesama like in the past! I'll probably change the title and the summary at the same time, maybe they'll be changed in more or less 3 days, but definitely before 5th September 2010!**

...

Despite being tired, I dragged out the chair under the desk in my room noisily, not caring whether anyone would be waken from their peaceful slumber because of the noise. I whipped my pencil case out from the drawer and took out a piece of writing paper to write the 15,000 long story involving a love triangle.

"A, B, C, D... E, F, G... Gummy bears are chasing me..." I sang quietly to myself due to extreme boredom and reluctance to do this dumb assignment. "One is red, one is blue... One is burning my other shoe... Now I'm running for my life... Because gummy bears are carrying knives..."

Let's see now... Love triangle... Maybe I'll make 2 super hot, super popular guys chase after one ordinary girl. Yeah, sounds good. I think I'll stick with it.

...

Gosh, my hand's pooped. I've been writing for the past 11 hours. What time is it now? WHA? 1 pm? Great, I can forget about sleeping already. My brain's probably already half-dead and **both** my hands are sore and swollen from non-stop writing for 11 hours. Crap, I'll take a quick a shower and take at least a 5 hour nap.

5 hours is enough for me to rest my dying brain and revive my hand corpses. I wonder if the storyline can easily be followed and is realistic enough for human readers? By right, the story _should _be more than adequate in terms of description of characters, settings and feelings.

I used plenty of emotive phrases and what's more is that I was careful to use a certain word, phrase or figure of speech once every 2 pieces or paper. I wrote using my smallest, but still clearly readable, handwriting possible.

Another 'interesting' fact was that I think I just killed 5 gigantic trees by using this much paper. In total, I used 8 whole notepads, which is about 800 pages? I sure am wasteful. Nevermind that. I rushed into the shower, yearning so much to feel the invigorating warm water freshen up my being.

...

Smelling like a walking, talking bouquet of relaxing lavender and fragrant roses, I stepped out of the bathroom rubbing my sleepy eyes. Flinging myself onto my oh so soft and warm bed with one arm over my eyes, I started snoring loudly even before my head hit the pillow.

...

~Meanwhile~

~No one's POV~

Takuto Ichinose slipped into Suzuki's room as stealthily as if he were attempting to infiltrate an enemy's territorial ground, quiet and almost invisible. Careful not to wake the inhabitant of the room, he put a small black leather case with the shape of a violin slowly down onto the desk, which was full of stacked-up paper.

After that, he left just as unseen as when he entered, closing the wooden door while trying not to make any noise that would be heard by Suzuki's sharp hearing. He decided that the violin would be a gift to say 'Thanks!' for all the times Suzuki helped him out. It was only a gift, nothing more than that.

Just at the moment Takuto left, Manabe slipped in. "Suzuki? Are you still awake?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard the snores Suzuki herself emitted. Gently, he grabbed hold of her shouders and shook her awake.

"Huh?" Her hypnotisingly beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. Sitting up slowly, she rubbed her sleepy eyes, yawning. "What is it, Nabe-kun...? I wanna sleep..." she absent-mindedly stated. He ploped down heavily beside her blurry-minded being.

"Do you want blood? It's been like 3 years since you've had some from either Taku or me. Are you sure you're alright?" his voice was brimming with worry. Lowering his throat to her mouth, he said in a slightly commanding tone of voice. "Drink. You need it."

Her delicately curved incisors could be seen after she licked his neck once to make herself hunger for his blood; a priceless delicacy in her eyes. Without a second thought, her fangs were already embedded in his flesh, making the sweet scarlet liquid flow temptingly down his neck.

Suzuki lapped up his blood hungrily, as if she had been completely deprived of it. What she seemed like now was comparable to a parched human in the desert who had just found an oasis. Gulp after gulp she ingested until her nearly unbearable, but unnoticeable, thirst has been satisfied.

She pulled away, licking up the blood left on his neck; to clean him up. Her fang marks would fade soon, wouldn't they? Besides, Nabe-kun was to an aristrocrat himself, so he heals fast, though not as fast as she, whose body wa used to being constantly whipped for no rhyme or reason daily.

Continuous daily torture was one of the many unwanted, undesirable things Suzuki's foster parents did just to hurt her; they wanted her to reach her breaking point and just want to leave this world to end her sorrows and pains.

That was one of the many, many reasons Takuto and Manabe had to be over-protectove over Suzuki, the one and only person the two boys saw as both someone, in most ways, superior and, in other ways, inferior to them. Her school fees, they paid for her. Her expenses, they paid for her. But what was it about her that made Takuto and Manabe do that for her?

Their respect and their sibling-like love for her.

**I guess that's it for this chapter~! I don't when wil be the next time I update but, unfortunately, I predict I'll update in 1 month's time or even longer than that! GOMENASAI~! :( :( But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!** **Till next time, dear readers! ^_^**


	11. What the hell is that butt doing here?

**Here is the next chapter! ^_^ And I don't really know the sound hair dryers make, coz I don't really use hair dryers for one thing and I don't particularly like listening to the sounds made by them either, but at least I tried to imagine what the sound would be like in words so... other than that ( I think ), enjoy~! **

~Suzuki's POV~

...

"Okay, Suzuki, Aidou. Pass up the redone story. If it is satisfactory, which is absolutely impossible, I shall send the story to a book publishing agency to publish it for other people to enjoy." Pppffftttt. Too bad, dude, but I gotta say that you _are _gonna like what I almost died writing.

I stood up and handed him the big stack of paper, which probably killed 5 colossal trees, and then went back to my seat. "I see you two-" I cut him off. "Sensei, I wrote it by myself." A bored voice came out of my mouth. "Good, then. The agency will have no problems publishing this under your name. I was also told that cooking up love stories from your imagination is your forte, so I shall _expect _to be impressed. Clear?"

I nodded indifferently. You're gonna love the damn thing, teacher! I unknowingly smirked in my head.

...

A warm, strong wind, emitted by the hair dryer, blew at my hair. _Whhirrrrr. _That sound was all I heard until Takuma-san burst into my room with anxiety prominent in his features. "Suzuki, your foster parents are here." He said. "They're looking for you. And I think they're here to tell you something." Dammit. If they're here, that can only mean one thing : they've got something unpleasant lined up for me.

"Tell them I'm sick or something, please?" I pleadingly replied. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You know that I can't. They're both Purebloods and who knows what they'd do to me if they find out I lied. Just go and see them, Suzuki."

Reluctantly, I rose from my bed and exited my dorm room, escorted by Takuma-san.

...

"So, I see you're doing well here in Cross Academy?" a bitch whom I know as my foster mom asked me, malice and ill intention glaringly obvious in her sickening voice. I nodded without speaking a single word to her. "That's good, dear daughter. Because we have a very nice surprise for you." the pasty-faced asshole besides Bitch purposely stressed on the words 'dear daughter' to make it seem like I'm 'daddy's little angel'. Yeah, right.

"Yipee. A nice surprise prepared specially for me by my nice foster parents. How unexpected." I responded to what _he _said with more than a tonne of sarcasm, rolling my eyes as I did. "You're engaged, Suzuki. To Marcus Davis, an American Pureblood, who was Takuto's classmate in St. Christopher's."

WHAT? "What did you say? That ass, of all other vampy dudes alive in this world, doesn't derserve me. His big, fat, _fleshy ass _will no doubt get in my way. He's lazy, he's good-for-nothing. And, he's a mama's boy. I absolutely _loathe_ mama's boys. Why? Cos they suck, they suck all the grossest things that exist in this world." Insulting that ugly creep makes me feel good. I wonder why... Should be because of the fact that I hate him to the core.

"Ouch. You wound me, my dear princess. You really do." Butt Guy appeared at the doorway, leaning against the door like he owned the whole damn place. I hate his voice. It sucks, just like him. "Suzuki, you're already lucky to be able to marry a Pureblood though you're just an aristocrat. Not many aristocrats get to marry a Pureblod, you know." Asshole said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not appreciating what shit you people give me. But, it's not like anyone can actually be grateful for crappy stuff they receive, right?" I _am _lucky, but not in the sense that I've gotten the chance to tie the knot woth a Pureblood, but lucky in the sense that I can act like a bitch when I want to.

"Insolent child, keep your mouth shut!" Bitch yelled. I rolled my eyes again. "Well, at least _my _mouth's normal, unlike yours, which is big and fat." I shot back at Bitch.

**I guess that's it for today... SORRY! This chapter is so damn short cos I didn't hav enough time to write for a little longer and... I've decided _not_ to change the story title and summary. And, I apologise for not updating sooner. I was busy with homework, extra lessons and revisisng my work for the year-end exams... Until next time! ^_^**


	12. Why do I get confused so easily?

**Me : Hiya~~! ^_^ It is so AWESOME to be back after so long! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! T.T But anyways, I'm back now and with relatively interesting ideas. So... I just wanted to thanks all of you readers for supporting me despite the lameness, the boringness and the OOC-ness, the crap, the totally-out-of-point-VK-characters-ness and many many other glaring mistakes of mine. Without further ado, story goes on...**

**Stranger : ... *yawns***

**Me : What are you doing here?**

**Stranger : What's wrong with you? This chapter now sounds like a sequel... Which it is so not.**

**Me :Oh, shut up. By the way, _who_ is this dude? YUUKI! (Yuuki is my good friend, Yuuki Mahoubara. She has an account here too. Look her up! ^o^)**

**Yuuki : ...What?**

**Me : Uh, never mind...**

~Suzuki's POV~

What in the world did I ever do to deserve suck fuckwits for foster parents? Dammit. I get whipped like 5 times day, I work as an accountant or stocks manager or something 7 to 10 hours a day, I go to school 8 hours a day, I study at home by myself for 5 hours a day, and I only sleep, relax and chill out for a hour. What an amazing life I've got. By right, I should have already died of over exhaustion by now. It's a miracle that I managed to live up till this very second.

"Suzuki Nakahara! Do you hear me? You will marry Daisuke Iwasaki and that is final!" Asshole's voice boomed. Damn him. I think I should buy earplugs to preserve my hearing for at least the next few years. Fu- I've got it. Muahahaha! Never in my entire life will I ever even as much as see Daisuke Iwasaki at a wedding, regardless of either it's his or that of others. I've thought of a way to so _not_ marry him... Hehe...

I'll just pretend that Takuma-san's my boyfriend. Neat, huh? Why him of all the dudes in this building, you ask? Well, that's cuz he's the nearest to me. Hmm... I wonder what a real girlfriend would treat her beau? Crap. Me gonna have trouble with that... I read, watch, listen and even write love stories. And the reason why is cuz... Well, I don't have a boyfriend. I used to have one. Thought he was nice and my type but turns out that he's bastard. A sickening one too. Just like Dai-The-Butt-Guy. Yep, love stories are my weekly supplement to make up for the empty space where the man whom many label as 'boyfriend' should be.

Yesh, weekly. I've only got extra chill-lax time on Sundays and Sunday is the day I do all my love story stuff. You don't have to tell me that I'm a lonely, love-deprived, love story-obssessed, emo-ish girl, I already know that. Many pe- Meh, forget it. I'll go ahead with my plan... Hehe...

I turned my head around and as soon as Takuma-san came to view, I ran to him and called out in a stupid lovey dovey way "Takuma-chan!" You could probably see glitters in my eyes. Gross. Then I hugged him tightly. But, to my utter surprise, he hugged me back. I think he knows what I'm trying to do.

Mmmm... Who ever knew it was so... nice and warm in Takuma-san's arms? His girlfriend had better cherish him. Cuz if she doesn't, I'll personally see to it that she dies at my hands... Muahahaha! Gosh, can I _ever_ stop thinking like a hormone-driven teenaged girl? But what the heck, I _am _one, so that's okay.

I heard Takuma-san whisper lovingly into my ear "I love you, Suzuki." I can feel Bitch, Asshole and Butt Guy glaring at me so angrily that some might misinterpret their action and think that they're trying to drill a hole in the back of my head with their minds. "What the fuck are you hugging that aristocrat shit for, Suzuki? You belong to me, and only me!" hollered Butt Guy.

Hahaha... Not my fault you're so much less appealing. "What? He's my boyfriend. You got a prob there, sonny?" I retorted, snuggling closer to Takuma-san's chest to make this act seem more convincing. And I think what I'm trying to pull off's working just how I want it to... Muahahaha! Meh, I better stop doing this. Like seriously.

I felt Takuma-san loosen his arms holding me close and asked me with a smile "Let's spend some time studying. How about that?" I returned the smile and nodded. As we walked away from the foyer, which stank so so so so _so_ very bad of Bitch, Asshole and Butt Guy, Takuma-san put his arm around my shoulders. Pretty convincing, huh? Hmm... But I really do wonder... Why does Takuma-san do so much to convince them?

The door closed behind us and finally, the three people I hate ain't behind me intently watching my every move. I turned to Takuma-san and smiled genuinely "Thanks for that." "Oh, sure. No problem." I looked at my shoulder and back at him. "Um, Takuma-san... Your hand."

Realising what I was referring to, he let go of me. "Takuma-san, can I ask you a question?" I plopped down heavily on my bed. "What is it?" he sat down beside me. "Why did you do so much just to convince _those_ two hateful beings? They ain't worth much, you know." I sighed. Sometimes, just logic and reasoning alone isn't enough to understand people and the way they think. Takuma-san may seem easy to see through at first, but as you get to know him more, there's so much more to him. And that's what makes him confusing at times.

"The person whom your parents think I am to you now... Is someone who I earnestly yearn to be in your life. But that will never happen anyway. It's just my wishful thinking." He inclined his head slightly in a disheartened manner. I nodded slowly and replied 'Um, okay... ... ... What?" What did he mean? I simply get so pissed when people leave it to me to figure out what they actually meant when they play around with their words.

"I guess I'll go now. See you later in class, Suzuki." He stood up and got out, closing the door softly behind him. Something was different about his tone. When he said my name, it was laced with... well, the kind of feeling you get when you want something very much, you're so very close to getting it but somehow you just can't, no matter what you try to get it, regardless of how hard you try, you just simply can't. That kind of feeling.

But that feeling sucks too, anyways. Heh, it makes you feel useless and feeling useless is definitely sucky too. Dammit, I think a lot of things are suckish. But that's just the way I think. Nothing anyone can do to change that single aspect of my being. If you don't like it, then that's your problem, not mine.

But really now... What did Takuma-san mean when he said ' "The person whom your parents think I am to you now... Is someone who I earnestly yearn to be in your life." '? Seriously, I just don't frickin' get it. And so, in response to my confusion, I continuously muttered to myself "What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?" until I drifted off to sleep.

**Me : That's it for now, I suppose... Sorry it couldn't be longer! I'm trying to update this story as fast as possible all the while trying to update _White Roses_. So, please bear with me! Thanks ! ^_^**


	13. I'm not stupid, and so is everyone else!

**Me : Yay~ Another chapter's up! ^_^ :) ^_^ :) ^_^ :)**

**Stranger : What's wrong with you? You're the _author_ of this story, not a reader. So, stop acting like one! :(**

**Me : Who _are _you? You've been here since the previous chapter. Exactly what do you want from me?**

**Stranger : ...**

**Me : I'm calling my good friend, Yuuki. She's a taekwondo pro, so watch your butt! YUUKI!**

**Yuuki Mahoubara : *comes running* What?  
**

**Me : *points at Stranger***

~Suzuki's POV~

...

"Good morning, class." the teacher bowed slightly as he greeted us to signal the start of class for the day. "Good morning, teacher." all of us greeted the teacher back in a mundane tone of voice. I raised my hand. Now, I know what's the problem with this teacher: he thinks the students of the Cross Academy are dumb.

"Yes, Suzuki?" I put down my hand and told him what I wanted to say. "Based on the school records, every single student of Cross Academy is not so dumb such that they do not know how to find the area of a circle. And kids are supposed to learn how to find the area of a circle at around sixth grade, so knowing how is completely basic for a 17-year-old. And I calculated the current overall wealth of all the students in this school and I found that the richest person here is, in fact, Takuma Ichijou. Using the combined wealth of the students currently studying in this school as a reference, the Ichijou family owns approximately 19.528% of the school's combined wealth, including the money the Chairman possesses."

I rested my chin on my hands and looked at the teacher with a completely uninterested feel to my gaze. His eyes widened and he pointed an accusing finger at me. "You! How would you know how much money is stored in someone else's bank account?" I blinked. Not surprised. That's the reaction I almost always get from people when I calculate money. "With the help of a hack I've developed and created, I hacked into their parents' bank acounts and did my calculations based on my findings."

"Hacking into another person's bank account is illegal! You should be in jail right now!" I wonder why his eyes always look like they're gonna pop out of their sockets... Maybe that's a trait that ran in his family. "I didn't transfer any funds from anyone's account to my own, so you have no legal right to bring me to court and accuse me of stealing money. Besides, I've been to juvy... It wouldn't hurt to commit a crime and see my cellmates again after 8 years."

I heard a few... not actually a few. Maybe one, two or three gasps of shock when I said 'I've been to juvy'. What's so surprising? An 8-year-old kid single-handedly murdered 156 people in 2 hours with only a rifle, burnt down 32 buildings and stole 17 big diamonds, 56 pieces of 24-carat gold jewellry encrusted with countless precious stones and jewels and a number of credit cards. And you know what? That 8-year-old felon was me. I committed all those crimes at the age of eight and got arrested at 9. You would probably think that I was supposed to be sentenced to death.

You're right anyways. The punishment was a sentence to death, but my foster parents knew how much money I can earn them in a super short period of time, so they paid a mega huge sum of money to the authorities and bailed me out of court. And thus, I was set free and although I committed crimes, I have no criminal record. The reason why is because the authorities knew that if they kept me, I would be able to do something (whatever that 'something' is) to benefit the people of the world or as they say 'she will be able to bring good to mankind'.

"You criminal! You thief! You... You monster!" My dear teacher... Don't you know exactly how many times I've looked down on? How many people treated me as an outcast just because of what I did? You have no frickin' idea. Smiling smugly to myself, I muttered in a soft whisper "I don't care what you and other people say... I'm just misunderstood."

...

Just I sat down on my bed, drying my wet hair with a hairdryer, I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come on in, whoever you are..." in a bored tone of voice, I said. The door creaked open slowly and there, standing smack in the middle of the door way, was Takuma-san. "What's it now? Gonna tell me off for being a criminal?" Yeah sure, he did tell me some weird stuff I don't understand at all, but that doesn't mean that he won't say things like 'you don't belong here' or 'go live somewhere else with all ya law-breaking buddies' to me. The very frickin' moment I hear things similar to those, I'm leaving Cross Academy for good, never to return. Despite the fact that I've fallen for him.

Uh...wait. Did I admit that I _like_ him? My feelings are so going to get in the way when I wanna escape from this school, where most probably everyone would tell me that I should go away, far far away from them. The sound of the door closing brought me back to reality. "Suzuki?" Takuma-san's voice asked me. Don't look him in the eye. Whatever you do, girl, don't cha dare look him in the eye. Don't ask me why too... I have my weird personal reasons.

"What is it? If you want me to leave and go far far far far far away from you and your school buddies lest they follow me and turn from goody-two-shoes to someone who's got the guts to disobey the law, then I will. You don;t have to tell me. It happened before... Many, many times." _Whirrrr. _Somehow, the sounds made by my hairdryer comforted me. I guess that's just cuz I know that I'll never ever be welcome in this school again.

"I just wanted to know... Why did you do all those things?" His voice had an upset feel to it. Oh, great. Now one of the only people whom I thought will never hate me just did. He _hates _me. "Because I wanted to show Amanda and Kazuki that I'm not a docile person, that it ain't never gonna be child's play to control me. I wanted those arrogant spoiled _old _Pureblooded brats that I'm no pushover, I'm no dog who will so obediently obey their every single command and lick their heels when I'm free." Simply put, I just didn't want Bitch and Asshole to think it's as easy to control me as the other aristocratic vampire nobles.

Cos I've noticed almost all of them are like dogs to their so-called 'almighty and all-powerful' Pureblood leaders. I just think most Purebloods are bullies, driving people inferior to them around like slaves. "I see." His tone of voice changed. It sounds like he was impressed. At least that's what I think. Tilting my head upwards to look at him, he continued "I think it was really brave of you... You know, I wish that I had the guts to do so too." A broad smile appeared on his face after his last sentence. "Um, why? Almost all my friends had nerve. They did what they wanted to when they wanted to. That's _way_ more gutsy than what I did."

He sat down on the bed next to me. "Ah... How do I put it? It seems to me that my grandfather... tries to control me too much. Almost all the things I do for him are menial chores that even a 12-year-old human child can do." Hehe... So I'm not the only one here? That's good to know. But... what surprised me the most is the fact that Takuma-san was actually impressed at why I decided to be an evil-doer. Awesome, isn't it? ^_^

"Your gramps is an old dude with fragile, brittle bones. And he's old, for crying out loud. Even thought he's a vampy gramps, his vision can't be as clear as yours. Spray some vinegar in his eyes and knee him in the balls, why don't you. That ought to do the trick. And he'll be in the hospital when he wakes up." I suggested, not even bothering to think twice. "I can't do that. I don't dare to do that. But... if you agree to help me, I might consider doing it."

I laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I never thought you'd be this kind of person, really. Who knew you could be so mischievous and scheming? Hahaha!" He faced me, a grin plastered into his face, one that would tell anyone that this dude's got something evil up his sleeve. "Oh, there are plenty of things you don't know about me...yet." Omigawsh. Even his voice has a scheming touch to it now! Am I dreaming?

" 'Yet'? What do you mean 'yet'?" I asked. Are we gonna play 'ice breaker' with the class or something? I'm no fun when it comes to games where I'm supposed to tell people about myself, because I'm tactless and probably because my answers are so out of point. "I don't know. I just have a strange feeling that we would be more than simply friends after a while." That dreamy-looking smile on his face is cute... Since I already admitted to myself that I like Takuma Ichijou, there's no turning back, huh? I won't go and scolding myself like I used to. This is how I truly feel and I have no choice but to accept it.

**Hi there again! The reason why I took so long to update is because I'm currently watching an anime series which I've only recently discovered, so I basically spend all of my time on the computer watching... But at least I managed to tear myself away from the website at which I watch anime to write this... Right? Besides, I also had fun updating again! ^_^ See ya real soon! (I hope...)**


	14. Montefiore?

**Me : Wow, time sure flies when I'm having fun. So, on this very moment, I present to you, the next chapter~! I'm so happy I updated! At least my good friend Yuuki-chan will stop nagging at me to update for at least a day, or two! ^_^**

**Stranger : *sigh* It's little Miss Weirdo again...**

**Me : Hey, you, the masked dude who called me a weirdo! Yeah, you!**

**Stranger : *yawns* What is it, loud mouth?**

**Me : Hey, that's so _not _nice! YUUKI!**

**Yuuki Mahoubara : *comes running* What? Not that weird guy again!**

**Me : Oh, yeah... One more thing I forgot to mention; I really, really, really, really, really SUCK at fighting scenes! Gomen...**

~Suzuki's POV~

...

Oh, my... I'm so sleepy. As carelessly as always, I flung myself on my bed with one arm covering my eyes. Just as I landed on the soft bed, the door to my room was thrown open. "Who's that...? Can't cha see me tryin' too shleep?" Yeah, I know very well that my word are slurred as though I'm drunk, but that's naturally how I talk when I'm feeling sleepy. "Suzu-chan! Iwasaki's here again! Run for your life!" a very much panicked Nabe-kun screamed frantically while his arms flailed about wildly.

Hold it right there. Iwasaki as in Daisuke Iwasaki? Aw crapo. Instantly, I sat bolt upright in bed. "You gotta go to the foyer and see _them_!" he told in a, in a sense, warning tone. Quickly throwing on some footings for my bare feet, I ran out out of the roomy confines of my safe, private room. Arriving at the foyer where three evil, morbid, cruel, selfish beings awaited me, I stopped in my tracks and said in a nonchalant voice "Is there anything I will be able to assist any of you with?" Idiots, if y'all need help, don't come asking me.

Asshole, also known as Kazuki Nakahara, spoke up first. "I have already arranged for you to marry Daisuke in two months' time. And whatever objections you have will not be able to alter this decision I have made. Unless... you can actually get another Pureblooded vampire to agree to take you as his wife." An evil grin played on that stupid, _stupid_ face of his. Hated it so much.

Damn him. Why a Pureblood? I ain't no Pureblood yet they want me to marry one? They've just gotta be kidding me. No Pureblood, I repeat, no Pureblood would wanna marry me, nothing but a mere aristocratic vampire inferior to them 'almighty beings. Seriously, I definitely would recommend these three retarded _things_ to go and get their brains checked.

Did they really have to be this demanding? Only 1% of my perfectly awesome salary to myself, an average of 9 hours each month to just lie down, read my weekly crap love stories and relax, working overtime and always having three, never only one, jobs. They torture me with these things yet they want me to marry a Pureblood? I feel like walloping all three 5 billion times each with some super thick and heavy dictionary or something! Suzuki the Dictionary Knight. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? But doesn't sound quite right either... It's kinda nerdy...

"Whatever you say, Kazuki." I did a quick salute, turned and started walking away. So that's what the three things came for? Well, that was lame. Coming all the frickin' way from wherever the hell they were currently staying to Cross Academy. They're wasting their own time, and their time is also _my _time. Cos they're talking to me and I think having them talk to me is waste of time. And- Gosh. I had better learn how to stop myself from continuously babbling about nonsensical stuff...

"I think you're forgetting something, my precious princess." the fuckingly stupid voice of Dai-The-Butt-Guy drifted into my ears. I wish that I had the ability to block certain noises and sounds whenever I wanted to. That would really be nice, very, _very_ nice. He called me his 'precious princess' too. Exactly what is he driving at?

I turned around to face his hideous face once (what a waste of my time, which is truly precious) and said "What is it now, Butt Face?" in a deadpan tone of voice. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm forgetting that I actually have a boyfriend yet I'm still gonna wear a wedding dress, walk down an aisle and it's all 100% your fault?" Butt Guy smirked smugly to himself, but pity, I'm not stupid. I noticed, you asshole. "You do realise that you're sinning, right? For being proud of yourself is one of the Seven Sins." I blankly pointed out.

Out of the blue-est of all blues, that moronic retard burst out laughing and his laughter sounded like someone was using iron nails to scratch a metal box or something hard, like diamond or titanium, maybe? That was how painful it was like to hear him laughing. IT WAS HORRIBLE! Somehow, I wish I had the ability to teleport to an alternate dimension or something, if an alternate dimension actually existed. Because if I could, I'd never have to suffer all the pain these annoying, agonising but somewhat encouraging 12 years. Wait. Encouraging how? I think maybe that's cos having problems helps me push myself and ultimately, doing so makes me stronger... But it's still just a 'maybe'.

"You're truly a genius, my love. How did you learn to read my mind so quickly? And, tomorrow, I shall return to wipe your precious Takuma Ichijou off of the face of the Earth... Be prepared for the worst pain ever, dear. Because the remaining hours that you'll be able to see his hideo-" I purposely cut him off in the middle of his lecture. Exactly _who_ does his ass think he is? I know that he's a Pureblood and all, but he doesn't have to act like 'all living beings shall come before his throne and bow down before their high, almighty, all-powerful King'.

I smirked, throwing an mildly evil-looking gaze at him as I fingered with stray strands of my hair. "I'm sorry, but if that's would you're gonna do, I guess then this is a game of tit-for-tat, isn't it? Your beloved Aoi Kanbana... She will die too and that will purely be my fault. Because, whatever you take from me, I will take something of equivalent value in your eyes and take it far, far away. Don't you underestimate me just because I'm only an aristocrat, Daisuke Iwasaki."

In response to whatever I just said out loud, Daisuke glowered at me and bared his fangs at me in a menacing manner. Throwing back my head, I laughed maniacally. Well, I have my crazy moments too, you know. "You're not the only one capable of hurting others, you know. Don't be surprised;they call me a genius, after all. And besides, the reason why you wanna marry is because of money, isn't it?" He lowered his head slightly and clenched his fists so tightly that they shook with obvious rage.

All of a sudden, he lunged at me with inhuman speed and pinned me against a wall between his arms, holding my wrists firmly on either side of my head. "Kill me now, you fucker. I know very well that you want to... But, remember this : _they _still come after you regardless of who you are, I guarantee it." Feeling my own fangs press against my bottom lip, I took advantage of the hatred and anger that was rapidly rising within me and kicked him in between the legs as hard as I could.

"Ungh!" a muffled cry came from Butt Face as the force of the blow sent him flying and made him crash into a wall. Hey! That hole there isn't fault! He provoked me! Blood slowly trickled down the corners of his mouth. Having a significantly higher physical strength than all other arictocratic vampires is probably compensation for the lack of what I call 'vampire magic'. But, this strength isn't enough to kill off Daisuke, though.

In a slightly unsteady manner, he stood up, his arms dangling, sort of, lifelessly. "You're gonna _pay _for that, Montefiore!" He yelled as he dashed towards me, ready to hit me with one killing blow. "What in fucking tarnation are you saying, you damned dickhead? I'm no Montefiore!" A shock expression suddenly appeared on his ugly, ugly, ugly face. How I hate him and every single aspect of his being.

"Fuck it... Forget that I said it, Nakahara." he lowered his voice before speakign to me. Hold up... He said 'Montefiore'... Weren't they the clan that Rido Kuran attacked before killing Kaname-sama's parents? I know that's confidential information in the vampire world but I can't help not knowing when I can easily find out. The main family of the Montefiore clan apparently had something special, something useful. Something that Rido really wanted... If not, why else would he attack them? Just about everything Rido-sama wants is power. Exactly like Daisuke.

**Thanks for reading~! Until next time!**


	15. I know I have a big mouth

**Me : Hi hi, everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? ^_^ One way or another, I think my story's getting boring at an abnormally fast speed... I guess that's probably due to the fact that nothing major is happening... Gomen! T.T I'm trying my best to think of something to make this story more interesting, but if I proceed with the story plot I've planned before posting on this site, it will most probably make it seem like things are happening too fast. And it's not normal when things happen too fast, right? Yeah... And if any one of you readers have an idea you want to share, then please, please_, please _PM me! Arigatou gozaimasu~ My brain will thank you for your kindness! ^_^ I think you guys are geeting bored with Suzuki's POV, but if I write from another characters' POV, they'll be OOC... Nevermind. And please be warned that this story will be very OOC soon (I think) and might end up as a slight crack fic. Now, on with the story!**

**Stranger : *yawns with a bored expression on his/her face***

**Me : *eyes widen* YOU! *points finger at him/her accusingly* Get the (beep) (beep) outta here, you (beep) (beep) (beep)!**

**Stranger : Watch that mouth of yours, girlie. If not, some little kid's grandma's gonna take some soap to wash away your foul language.**

**Me : What the (beep)? It is you who should watch that (beep) (beep) mouth of yours! *sweat drops* Uh... Gomen for that. I get distracted very easily... Here is chapter 15~ ^_^**

~Suzuki's POV~

"Oi, Iwasaki. My past had something to do with the Montefiore clan, didn't it?" I looked at Daisuke with a surprised expression. Was I... the heiress to all the property belonging to the Montefiore clan? Based on rumours I've heard, she disappeared 13 years ago, on the very same day both her parents died. 13 years, 12 years... Couldn't be me. No person can sleep for a years without waking up unless they're in a coma, their brain died or they're just simply dead.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." he grinned mischevously. "Oh, I guess you want me to announce to the whole frickin' world that you have got no balls then?" You're not the only one who knows how to be evil. "Or would you prefer that I tell people you not a Pureblood after all?" His eyes narrowed as I said that. I wonder if he'll tell me...

But since I know some of his many (I think) secrets, It's possible that I will be able to threaten him into telling me. I can get Sugar-neesama to help me. "I doubt you have the guts to do so." he declared. I raised an eyebrow as if challenging him. "If that's what you think then... HEY EVERYONE! DAISUKE IWASAKI HAS N-"

Damn you. Don't cover my mouth with your hand. Your hands smell like dog shit. I suppose you've never heard of _pleasantly_ scented hand soap, Iwasaki? Yeah, maybe he hasn't. I tried to say 'Hey, this mouth belongs to me and I won't let you control it!' but it ended in complete failure cos I sounded gibberish. What I said sounded like 'Ei, dish outh elogs doo me n aye wom yed ou condrol it'. Sounds idiotic, right?

Gosh, I really wish he removed his hand. I have a nose as sharp as that of a dog's, and the putrid stench of that disgusting smelling hand covering my mouth is starting to make me think irrationally. Without second thoughts, I stomped on his left foot like my life depended on it. "That hurt, but it isn't enough, you know." he snickered. If remove any of the 27 weird-looking earring seal thingies on my left ear, I'd go berserk in 35 seconds as I can't control my abilities.

When I said I had no vampire magic, it was a half truth. Yes, I don't have any vampire magic typical of normal aristocrats, but I have weird ones. Like if I remove the seal that has some retarded looking cat-thing on it, no one can attack me directly cos without that seal, my body's made of water. To kill me, they'd have to make an earthquake or speed up global warming.

All those powers I learned from a blueblooded kitsune, or ,in other words, my ex-boyfriend's grandfather, who is so much nicer than Takuma-san's creepy one. Or maybe I should take the seal earring thing with an iris engraved onto it. With that one gone I turn into a psychotic arsonist! MWAHAHAHA! Not funny, though. I'd have to pay for everything I burn down.

Gah, I wish I had more options. I wish I could contact Sugar-neesama telepathically. I wish I had some liquorice to smack Butt Face with. I wish I had a bottomless supply of money so I could go around the world with my 3 pet dogs and my pet tiger. Don't sue me! One of the travelling zoos gave him to me for free cuz they didn't want him because he was too aggresive and bit and attacked almost anyone he saw with me as an exception!

And I named him 'Orange' because I was only 8 at that time and besides, all my pets are named after food, so sometimes random passers-by on the street look at me with looks that say 'that kid's retarded!' on their faces when I call for my pets and I think that's cos they're named after food and the people think I'm talking to food.

... I have to learn how _not_ to keep mentally rambling on and on and on for apparent reason at all.

**Me : Yuuki-nee is nagging at me to update faster since I have nothing to do but my thoughts and ideas are all messed up! Gomen, neechan... T.T Until next time~ ^_^**


	16. Did you know that?

**Me : Hi all~! Finally, finally I'm back from the Philippines to update! My parents wouldn't let me go out of the house to go to a nearby Internet Cafe that was around 2.5 minutes walk away from the house. Is 2.5 minutes away far? Anyways, I present you with the 16th chapter! Woohoo!**

Hmm… Why's it only now that I realise no one in this school has made fun of me for being short? I'm only four feet seven inches tall. Can't be _that_ hard to notice that I'm short stuff. But whatever, first thing's first : I hafta get this stinky hand wrapped all over in rough skin that no one wants to hold off of my face.

Daisuke is girly, girlier than me if want his girlyness to be specified. And he hates getting dirty, so much that he won't eat unless he's wearing a plastic suit over his clothes in order to prevent him and his 'precious' clothes from getting stained..

Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if that thing is actually a hideous mix of a girl and a boy. Does stabbing him… Is 'him' even the right thing to use? Never mind. I shall stab it where his balls and that other thing used to be! Why do I keep using the word 'thing'?

Slowly, I reached into a pocket on the inside of my blazer and drew out a small knife. Three… Two… One… Go! I forced the knife somewhere in between Dai-shit's legs and the sound of it crying out in pain resounded in my ears. And he's not touching me anymore! Yay!

I dashed up the stairs leading to the rooms and slammed the door to my personal space shut. Slumping against the door and sliding down, I sighed softly. At least my nose isn't saying it feels like jumping off of my face and finding a new owner who doesn't have a proper, functional nose any longer.

I should seal up this room to prevent that pile of crap and that homosexual man couple from entering. You heard me. Amanda Davis is a transsexual, formerly a man named Paul Davis. How 'Paul' became 'Amanda', I'll never know cos they won't tell me.

I found out one night when I was six. It was around eight thirty at night and it was bedtime for me. And I couldn't sleep a wink. Why? I was thirsty. So, I got out of my room and walked down the dark, unlit hallway that led to the stairs and just as I strolled past the gay couple's room, I noticed that their door was ajar. As a kid, I was really, really nosy. I couldn't stop myself from looking in as the homos residing in that room were making weird sounds (which I later found out to be sounds people make when having sex).

I peered into the room and saw Kazuki stuffing his you-know-what-i'm-referring-to into Amanda's (or Paul, if you like) a-hole and they were making those sounds, which I now find kinda gross. And Amanda didn't have a that-thing-that-girls-have, she (actually, he) didn't have a member either.

When I saw that and realised what Amanda was missing, I wasn't even one bit thirsty anymore, so I just ran back to my room as noiselessly as possible and forced myself to sleep by singing lullabies to myself and counting nonexistent sheep.

"Suzuki Nakahara! You the hell out of there right now! If you don't, I'm gonna kill you precious pet dogs and tiger!" Dammit. Did he really have to include my pets? They're adorable! I truly doubt his ability to kill them. "Shuddup, you girly prick!" I yelled back before standing up and quickly opening the door. Instinctively, I kicked Daisuke in the face real hard.

Haha. Fancy calling a half breed a Pureblood. He's only half, and the only reason I call him a Pureblood in my head with that frickin' homo couple is because they forced me to. They used some strange-looking hypnosis thing to make me think this way. Though, it _is _very possible for me to resist. I just don't cos I don't wanna start a war with the vampire society.

**Me : I guess that's it for this chapter! Gomen if you were looking forward to a longer chapter. But, I hoped you guys enjoyed this~ ^_^**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Me : Hi all~ Before anyone gets all happy that I updated **(which is impossible from this moment forward)**, this is NOT an update. Please take some time out of your busy schedule to read my Author's Note, thank you very much.**

~Author's Note~

Getting straight to why you AWESOME people got this boring Author's Note instead of an update, I've decided to inform you of the **future of _'Your Love Is My Drug'_**.

I am going to **DISCONTINUE** the story. But, look on the bright side! I'm gonna post _another_ story with a **similar plot**, but I'll try my utmost to make the improved version of this story more focused on the plot and the development of the plot instead of what's going on in this disorganised brain of mine.

**THE FOLLOWING WILL BE/HAS A HIGH CHANCE OF BEING EDITED/CHANGED IN THE NEW STORY :**

- The names of some OCs (whether or not they've already appeared)

- The personalities of some OCs (whether or not they've already appeared)

- Facts about various OCs (whether or not they've already appeared)

- The **WHOLE** storyline

- When and where these OCs appear

- How the original Vampire Knight characters or the OCs are introduced into the story

- When something happens and where, and may include how and why (regardles of whether they've already happened or not)

Basically, **NEARLY EVERYTHING WILL BE CHANGED**.

These are my reasons **WHY **I've decided to **redo **:

1. I noticed Suzuki is a **VERY** Mary Sue-ish OC, partly because I read through the story and mostly because I tried a Mary Sue litmus test on her.

2. Suzuki keeps rambling on and on and on and on about stuff; some people can't help but hate this, cos it messes with the progression of the intended story line.

3. The story is sorta disorganised and yummy, widdle bits of additional info are all over the place.

4. One chapter says, for example, 'My favourite colour is red' and another states 'My favourite colour is pink'. In other words, some aspects that are supposed to be like 'this', end up as 'that' the next time or subsequent times it's hinted at or mentioned.

5. I've missed out on some info I wanted to add in, but instead added in some other piece of info that I didn't think of adding in at all.

6. Hino Matsuri-sensei's character's are so out of character (OOC).

7. I failed to explain why something happened, or why someone did/said something etc. .

8. Whenever I wanted to write another chapter, I always had a goal in mind. But my brain fails me so miserably; I end up writing about another thing, and not my goal. So, I'm not really happy with what the end result was.

9. Some things are illogical, both to me and my besties who've been supporting me and encouraging me all this while.

10. Even if I wrote the story, I don't understand some things.

**Me : Thanks for being so good a person to read all the way to the end! ^_^ Byee~ There's no guarantee the new fanfic's gonna appear so soon cos I'm still debating with myself and my friends on what the title and summary should be. Thanks for reading~~~**


End file.
